Tears & Blood
by Wery76
Summary: Quand Bella voit sa grande sœur arriver, c'est avec beaucoup de réticences qu'elle l'accueil, et il y a de quoi car tout va changer dans sa vie, ses sentiments, Edward.Que va t-il se passer? Reprise libre du livre Fascination de Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers pour m'évader à ma façon.

**Résumé: **Quand Bella voit sa grande sœur arriver, c'est avec beaucoup de réticences qu'elle l'accueil, et il y a de quoi car tout va changer dans sa vie, ses sentiments, Edward.Que va t-il se passer? Reprise libre du livre Fascination de Stephenie Meyer

**Avertissement: **J'espère que les fans du couple Bella/Edward ne m'en voudront pas des changements que je vais opérer plus tard...

**Notes de l'auteur:** C'est la première fois que je publie une de mes fics donc j'espère que çà vous plaira et que je n'aurais pas à le regretter, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire.

**_Chapitre 1 :L'arrivée._**

Le noir la rendait aveugle, elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle, même pas le visage de son père qui conduisait. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une sorte de brume sombre qui ne la lâchait plus depuis deux jours. Ses yeux la brulaient d'avoir trop pleuré, elle se sentait épuisée, vide, certaine qu'il n'y avait plus aucune goute d'eau dans son corps. La tête appuyée sur la vitre de la portière, elle avait le regard perdu touchant sa main blessée, encore douloureuse. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout la ville dans laquelle elle allait vivre désormais. L'école qu'elle allait maintenant fréquenter ne proposait même pas l'option qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde : le dessin. Elizabeth était une jeune femme pleine de rêves qui souhaitait faire carrière dans l'art. Mais maintenant tout était changé, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Suivre sa voie ou aider son père à subvenir au besoin de la famille qui se retrouvait. Son père, Charlie, avait beaucoup bataillé pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui et Bella, elle aurait préféré rester à New York, continuer ses études là bas, continuer sa petite vie bien tranquille. Elle adorait sa famille, elle serait capable de grands sacrifices pour elle, mais quelque chose l'avait toujours fait se tenir à distance, comme si elle n'avait pas sa place là-bas.

Doucement, la voiture s'immobilisa, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville, pourtant devant elle se dressait une magnifique petite maison. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre, la nuit sans lune étant très sombre, et la fatigue l'empêchait de s'attarder sur les détails qu'elle aurait immédiatement remarqués en d'autres circonstances. Charlie tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui n'avait rien avoir avec le ton de sa voix quand il finit par prendre la parole :

_-Nous y voilà ma chérie._

Elizabeth regarda son père avec des yeux totalement dénues d'expression, il n'aurait su dire si elle était triste ou soulagée d'être enfin arrivée dans sa nouvelle maison.

_-J'espère que tu te plairas ici malgré tout. Tu es ici chez toi, d'ailleurs ta chambre est prête, tu n'auras qu'à te glisser dans ton lit._

La jeune femme finit par sourire, le regard fixé sur son père, ce visage pourtant si familier mais qui n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser. Tous les membres de sa famille avaient toujours répéter que Bella ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère, elle réussirait peut-être à calmer sa grande sœur ou cela la rendrait encore plus nerveuse et malheureuse.

Elle finit donc par sortir de la voiture, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules, puis leva d'une manière très lasse ses yeux sur la seule fenêtre d'où provenait une lumière malgré l'heure très tardive. Mais ce ne fut pas ce détail qui la choqua le plus. En effet, elle cru apercevoir sur le toit un jeune homme, mais après avoir cligné des yeux, il n'était plus là. Elizabeth secoua la tête, mettant cette hallucination sur le compte de la fatigue, elle se dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui remettrait les esprits en place. Il faudrait être fou pour monter sur le toit, surtout sur celui du shérif de la ville. Charlie passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille, et l'attira à l'intérieur de la maison, silencieusement. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à sa fille, que pouvait-il bien dire après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Aucun mot n'aurait pu la réconforter, de plus, il préférait que çà soit-elle qui vienne d'elle-même plutôt que de la forcer à parler si elle ne le voulait pas.

La brunette observa attentivement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. C'était la salle/salon/cuisine. La cuisine se trouvait dans un coin, une belle cuisine américaine, plutôt cosy mais qui offrait tout ce dont on pouvait avoir besoin pour cuisiner. Juste à coté, se trouve une petite table, présentant assez de place pour quatre mais pas plus. Le salon se trouvait de l'autre coté, très masculin avec des sièges en cuir noir. Cela ressemblait beaucoup au salon de l'ancien petit ami d'Elizabeth : Marc. Tout à fait macho, c'était LE territoire des « hommes », l'endroit où ils s'asseyaient pour regarder le base-ball ou autre football.

_-Est-ce que tu as faim ou soif ? demanda Charlie au bout de quelques minutes._

Sa fille secoua la tête négativement, regardant toujours autour d'elle.

_-Alors je vais te montrer ta chambre suis moi._

Eli s'exécuta, imprimant tout ce qu'elle pouvait des nouvelles pièces dans lesquelles elle allait devoir vivre maintenant. Sa chambre se trouvait à côté de celle de sa sœur, elle remarqua d'ailleurs en passant devant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune lumière qui en filtrait mais elle entendit des murmures. Sa famille étant très croyante, peut être que Bella priait ou parlait dans son sommeil, qui sait ? Charlie n'eut pas l'air de s'en inquiéter car il passa son chemin sans rien dire et ouvrit la porte située à coté.

_-Bon bien sur, c'est une petite chambre, il faudra l'aménager par la suite, dit Charlie légèrement irrité de devoir faire la conversation tout seul._

Sentant cela, Eli n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche, ayant toujours détesté les climats tendus.

_-Je vais te laisser maintenant, bonne nuit ma chérie._

Charlie déposa un baisé sur les cheveux de sa fille avant de sortir de la chambre.

Immédiatement, Elizabeth alla fermer les rideaux pour se donner une petite sensation de sécurité qui ne dura que peu de temps au vu de tous les bruits que faisait cette maison. Le toit craquait affreusement, le parquet faisait un boucan monstre et l'ombre des arbres n'arrangeaient rien. Elle alla se réfugier dans le lit, se glissant rapidement sous les draps froids.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit avant que la fatigue ne la submerge et que ses yeux se ferment tout seul pour la laisser dormir hantée par d'horribles cauchemars.

--

Le réveil fut très dur pour cette pauvre Eli qui aurait aimé dormir encire un peu, mais la lumière du jour en avait décidé autrement. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux mais finit par s'assoir rapidement dans son lit en voyant les rideaux grands ouverts. Elle était pourtant persuadée de les avoir fermées la veille. Pour se rassurer, elle se dit que ce devait être Charlie qui est venu dans sa chambre ce matin. Elle devra lui toucher un mot sur ce qu'est l'intimité dans une chambre.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait sur le palier en face de sa chambre Elle y resta un long moment, profitant des derniers moments de solitude de la journée Elle en ressortit propre, habillée et les cheveux encore mouillé Eli s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de sa sœur Elle dormait encore, la grande sœur pouvait le dire à la respiration régulière qu'elle entendait.

Un bruit vint de la cuisine. Ce devait être Charlie, il lui avait vaguement dit qu'il devrait bosser le lendemain, chose dont avait été soulagée la jeune femme. Elle le rejoignit donc, et son père l'accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux.

_-Bonjour ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?_

Eli aurait aimé lui répondre nauséeuse, qu'elle avait mal partout, encore plus à la main, triste, mal à l'aise, pas à sa place…mais elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant d'aller s'assoir autour de la table.

_-Bella n'a pas cours ce matin ? Finit-elle par demander_

_-Elle dit que non mais je sais très bien que c'est parce qu'elle sèche les cours de sport. Elle n'aime pas çà du tout se dépenser._

_-Ah je vois…_

En faite, elle ne voyait pas du tout parce qu'elle avait toujours été une sportive dans l'âme, pratiquant le plus de sport possible.

_-D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu passes au lycée, histoire de te faire connaitre._

_-Je vais y aller maintenant, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et çà me fera prendre l'air._

Charlie acquiesça avec un sourire et regarda sa grande fille se préparer. Bella et elle étaient tellement différentes au niveau caractère. Bella était plus calme, posée mais aussi très facile à vivre. Elizabeth était elle plus enjouée, fougueuse qui dit toujours ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

_-Couvres toi bien, il ne fait pas chaud._

En effet, Eli fut prise d'un long frisson lorsque le froid pénétra ses vêtements et glaça toute la surface de sa peau. Elle enfila son bonnet par-dessus ses cheveux qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir séchés. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle se dirigea vers le lycée, le pas vif, pressée de se retrouver de nouveau au chaud. Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie, observée mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Cette ville avait toujours été étrangement calme, surement du à ce froid insoutenable pour la brunette.

Devant le lycée, son cœur se serra. Eli se sentait bien seule au milieu de cette foule d'élèves qui se connaissaient tous. Etrangement, ce fut quand elle se trouva au milieu de tant de monde qu'elle perdit cette sensation d'être suivie. Plusieurs regards se tournaient vers elle ce qui lui donne l'impression d'être un monstre de foire. Serrant les poings qui se trouvaient dans ses poches, elle avança faisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Elizabeth chercha un long moment le service scolarité pour se présenter, et peut être savoir dans quelle classe elle se trouve. Tout était différent de son école à New York, il y avait moitié moins d'élèves et pourtant c'était encore plus bruyant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à cette ambiance. Personne n'avait l'air de vouloir lui parler, l'observait leurs suffisait, elle aurait pourtant tellement aimé que quelqu'un vienne l'aider à trouver ce chemin. Ainsi elle se sentirait moins perdue et seule, car elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle ne voulait vraiment pas se montrer pour le premier jour, et ce fut à ce moment qu'Eli se retrouva devant une jeune femme très brune avec une coupe de cheveux très courte, extrêmement mince et petite. Eli s'arrêta net dans son élan et fixa les yeux si particuliers de la jeune femme. Ils étaient d'une couleur dorés, couleur qui envouta la jeune femme. Elle mit un bon moment avant de revenir à elle-même et de regarder le petit bout de femme devant elle incrédule.

_-Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen._

La jeune femme lui fit un immense sourire dévoila une magnifique denture blanche, qui lui rappelait presque son teint aussi blafarde. Pendant un moment Eli se demanda si Alice n'était pas malade mais elle oublia rapidement puisque la jeune femme l'emmena rapidement dans un long couloir rempli de casiers.

_-Je vois que tu es perdue, je vais t'aider à te diriger, je suppose que tu cherches le bureau du directeur, viens c'est par là._

Eli ne put parler puisqu'en quelques pas, elle se trouvait déjà devant le bureau du directeur de l'école, et la jeune femme s'en alla sans un mot, mais toujours cet immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas, cette élève était très étrange. Elle finit cependant par entrer dans le bureau, et se présenter afin d'intégrer une classe.

--

**_Alors verdict? Qu'en pensez vous? Ce n'est qu'une mise en place de l'histoire mais bon..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers pour m'évader à ma façon.

**Résumé: **Quand Bella voit sa grande sœur arriver, c'est avec beaucoup de réticences qu'elle l'accueil, et il y a de quoi car tout va changer dans sa vie, ses sentiments, Edward.Que va t-il se passer? Reprise libre du livre Fascination de Stephenie Meyer

**Avertissement: **J'espère que les fans du couple Bella/Edward ne m'en voudront pas des changements que je vais opérer plus tard...

**Notes de l'auteur: **Alors voici le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier, il est petit peu plus long (j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois) et vous comprendrez surement un peu mieux la froideur de Bella envers sa soeur. N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis après votre lecture ;)

**_Chapitre2 : Le premier regard._**

Après avoir passée toute la matinée à écouter le directeur, Elizabeth finit par en sortir vers midi, ayant encore en tête le bien trop long spitch du directeur sur cette petite école de Forks où elle se fera rapidement des amis, où elle se sentira comme chez elle. Elle en doutait fortement mais comme depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait hoché la tête silencieusement, faisant plaisir à ce directeur tellement peu habitué à accueillir un nouvel élève. C'était tellement une petite ville que le directeur connaissait déjà ses futurs élèves, il ne savait donc pas s'y faire lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant une nouvelle tête. De plus, il avait commis quelques erreurs en la comparant à Bella, chose qu'Eli ne supportait pas, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais face à toutes les qualités que sa petite sœur pouvait posséder.

Elle était donc sortie du bureau passablement énervée, et rien ne s'arrangea quand elle se trouva de nouveau au milieu de la foule d'élèves. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté de venir habiter ici, ce n'était pas le style de vie qu'elle souhaitait, elle adorait sa vie à New York, une vie de jeune femme qui profitait de sa jeunesse en sortant le soir entres amies. Ici, il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était un coin paumé où les jeunes devaient s'ennuyer comme des rats morts.

Eli enfonça son bonnet sur ses oreilles avant de se diriger vers ce qu'elle pensait être la cantine du lycée, vu que tout le monde se dirigeait vers cet immense bâtiment en pariant sur ce qu'il y aurait à manger au repas. Décidément, les distractions étaient bien piètres, jamais Eli ne fera ce genre de choses. Une vague de soulagement la calma lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin Bella, tout sourire, entourée d'un jeune homme qui se trouvait de dos, et une jeune fille. Eli s'avança vers rapidement, espérant ne plus se sentir seule mais au vu des expressions de leurs visages quand elle arriva, la jeune femme se douta qu'elle n'allait pas passer une meilleure après midi. Bella lança un regard froid à Eli, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour le mériter, puis sa petite sœur dit :

_-Tiens, tu es là._

_-Oui, papa m'a dit de venir ici pour me présenter au lycée, magnifique lycée d'ailleurs…_

Eli essayait de faire de l'humour histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais apparemment elle avait perdu le don de faire rire les autres. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'ils avaient tous l'air de sortir d'un examen qu'ils auraient tous loupé. Mais apparemment ils avaient une dent contre la pauvre Eli qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire face à ses trois visages si froids, encore plus que la neige qui se mise à tomber à ce moment. Ironie du sort pensa la grande sœur pendant que Bella pestait après ce temps auquel elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme qui se trouvait de dos, cachant ainsi son visage, se tourna vers Eli qui eut le souffle couper. La beauté du garçon dépassa tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir à New York, même le plus beau mannequin qu'elle avait croisé lors de soirée ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Tout en lui était beauté, grâce et force. Il dépassait Eli d'au moins deux bonnes têtes, ce qui impressionna beaucoup cette dernière, mais elle fut encore plus impressionnée sa crinière blonde cuivrée qui allait parfaitement avec ces magnifiques yeux dorés qui lui donnait un regard si envoutant… Elle était en train de se perdre dans son regard, ne pouvant plus en détourner ses yeux lorsque l'autre jeune femme s'exprima d'une voix assez tendue.

_-Et si nous allions manger ? Eric doit surement m'attendre et je commence à avoir réellement faim, pas vous ?_

Eli baissa immédiatement son regard, sentant celui de Bella sur elle, toujours aussi noir et en colère. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre leur comportement, leur hostilité alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver. Bella était plus que froide, et ses deux amis n'étaient pas plus accueillants avec elle. Pour ne pas supporter cette ambiance plus longtemps, elle préféra donc s'éclipser, prétextant qu'elle devait retourner voir la secrétaire et tourna les talons rapidement, courant presque à l'intérieur du lycée.

Eli pouvait comprendre qu'après tout ce temps d'absence, ce ne soit pas comme avant avec Bella, mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas que sa sœur la considérerait avec aussi peu d'égard. Elle aurait une longue conversation avec elle le soir même pour essayer de régler ce problème, mais en attendant Eli va devoir passer l'après midi seule. Pour être tranquille durant l'heure du midi et ne pas avoir à affronter les regards curieux, Elizabeth se trouva un coin calme dans un des couloirs du bâtiment et s'y asseyait en soupirant longuement. Elle avait encore le choix de retourner vivre New York, Charlie la laissera surement partir sans trop insister pour qu'elle reste, elle reprendra ainsi son appartement, retournera dans son école retrouvera ses amis. Cette idée la fit sourire, retrouver sa vie d'avant, oublier tout ce qui s'est passé… c'était impossible à faire, elle n'était plus assez insouciante pour cela. Alors qu'elle cherchait une solution à cette situation, elle entendit des bruits de pas, quelqu'un était en train de courir dans les couloirs. Eli avança doucement la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir la personne qui faisait autant de bruit, et reconnut rapidement la jeune fille de tout à l'heure : Alice.

Cette dernière la regarda avec un immense sourire amusée avant d'aller s'assoir en face d'elle comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies. Alice ouvrit son sac de cours, et en sortit une pomme et quelques morceaux de pains sous le regard incrédule d'Elizabeth.

_-Quand je ne t'ai pas vu avec ta sœur je me suis doutée qu'il y avait un problème entre vous deux, je t'ai donc cherché et amené un peu de nourriture histoire que tu ne sois pas affamée à la fin de la journée,_ dit elle comme pour s'expliquer.

_-Comment sais-tu que Bella est ma sœur ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit mon nom de famille si mes souvenirs sont bons._

_-Ils sont bons, tu ne m'as exactement rien dit, mais la ressemblance entre Bella et toi est frappante, la même couleur de cheveux, le même teint claire et surtout les mêmes yeux. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner_, dit Alice en lui tendant la nourriture, maintenant mange.

Eli se saisit de la pomme en regardant la brune sourcils froncés, avant de croquer dedans avec une certaine avidité. Pendant qu'elle mangeait sa pomme, Alice l'observait attentivement, comme si elle était en train de la passer au rayon X. Eli eut alors l'occasion de remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux de la même couleur que le jeune homme qui était avec Bella tout à l'heure.

_-Est-ce qu'avoir les yeux topaze c'est une mode par ici ou bien tu as un frère ?_

Alice parut se tendre un instant, mais rapidement elle reprit cet air décontracté et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre à Eli que ce n'était pas intéressant avant de dire :

_-Parle moi plutôt de toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

Pourquoi tout le monde devait poser ce genre de questions à une nouvelle ? Ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement parler de la pluie et du beau temps comme tous les autres ? Eli n'avait aucunement envie de parler de son passé, surtout à une inconnue qui ne souhaitait pas non plus parler d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait faire l'effort et décida de répondre le plus vaguement possible :

_-Tout simplement venue retrouver ma famille, mon père, et Bella que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps._

_-Et ta mère ?_

Alice toucha le point sensible et parut s'en apercevoir car son regard redoubla d'intensité. Troublée, Eli baissa les yeux sur sa main encore meurtrie et très douloureuse. Les souvenirs déferlèrent en elle telle une vague en même temps que ce sentiment de culpabilité. Son corps se réveilla, les douleurs lui rappelèrent cet événement, elle en frissonna :

_-Pourquoi cherches-tu à en savoir autant sur moi ?_

_-Pourquoi réponds-tu à mes questions par des questions ?_

Alice paraissait imperturbable, comme si elle avait besoin d'avoir une réponse à ses questions. Eli se leva brutalement, laissant tomber la pomme au sol :

_-Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre Alice donc arrête de me questionner._

La jeune femme s'en alla, se demandant où elle pouvait bien aller maintenant. Elle avait faim mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule à la cantine, le regard des autres la gênerait. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu un gymnase, endroit qui ne devrait pas être fréquenté durant l'heure du diner et ainsi lui offrir refuge. Ce fut avec un nouvel espoir de tranquillité qu'elle se dirigea vers le gymnase, elle devait pour cela sortir de ce bâtiment pour se rendre dans un autre tout à coté.

La neige qui avait commencé à tomber tout à l'heure formait maintenant une épaisse couche blanche au sol et les batailles de boules de neige allaient bon train. Elle dut donc faire très attention de ne pas atterrir en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille tout en allant le plus vite possible, ce qui l'empêchait de regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Elle s'étala donc de tout son long en essayant d'amortir le choc avec ses mains. Une personne avait du tomber juste avant elle car elle s'était pris les pieds dans des jambes.

Elle aurait rigolé de la situation si elle n'avait pas vu sa main blessée se remettre à saigner et si la personne au sol n'était autre que sa sœur.

_-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?_ lui demande Eli

Sa jeune sœur avait le regard fixé sur la main en sang, tout comme le jeune homme magnifique de tout à l'heure qui était toujours avec elle. Ce dernier réagit le premier, il s'accroupit auprès de Bella, l'observa un moment, surement pour voir si elle n'avait rien, puis l'aida à se relever. Eli se releva toute seule, évitant soigneusement de prendre appuie sur la main blessée. Elle remarqua de nouveau le regard que le jeune homme portait sur sa main, comme s'il était hypnotisé par tout ce sang. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient, passant du doré au noir. Il avait l'air de lutter pour rester immobile, pour ne pas s'approcher d'Eli. Bella l'attrapa par les deux bras et le tira :

_-Viens Edward, on va être en retard_, dit-elle d'une voix paniquée. _Elizabeth, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour ta main._

Eli n'aurait su dire ce qui la toucha le plus : le fait que sa sœur l'appelle par son prénom entier, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas tout comme Bella ; ou le fait qu'ils ne s'inquiètèrent pas plus de son état, de sa main en sang ; ou était-ce de savoir enfin le nom du garçon. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais la douleur la ramena à la réalité.

Trouver le chemin de l'infirmerie fut un vrai parcours du combattant, entre les gens qui la questionnaient sur la raison de sa blessure, ceux qui s'évanouissaient à moitié, Eli commençait à être passablement agacée. Ce fut donc avec une certaine brusquerie qu'elle entra dans l'infirmerie, vide. Elle alla s'assoir sur un banc, sortit un mouchoir pour ne pas mettre de sang partout et pleura. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps, pleurer n'était surement pas la solution, ni très courageux mais c'était là le seul moyen pour elle de se calmer, de ressortir toutes ces émotions refoulées.

L'infirmière entra à ce moment, accourut vers Eli et l'entraina rapidement dans une autre salle qui rappelait à la jeune élève un cabinet de médecin. L'infirmière lui posa une multitude de questions sur sa blessure, à savoir comment elle se l'était faite, comment elle l'avait ré-ouverte. Eli omit bien entendu les vrais raisons de sa blessure, le sujet étant encore trop douloureux, ne voulant pas pleurer encore plus. L'infirmière finit par la soigner lui conseilla d'aller voir un médecin par pur sécurité.

--

Durant le reste de la journée, Eli ne desserra pas les dents, ne parlant à personne, évitant de rencontrer sa sœur et son copain. Elle attendait avec impatience la fin des cours pour pouvoir retourner chez elle, s'allonger dans sa chambre et ne plus rien faire. Elle était totalement vidée de courage et de bonne humeur pourtant elle devrait avoir une conversation avec Bella le soir même pour qu'elle lui explique son comportement. En attendant, elle doit comprendre cet exercice de mathématiques qui la rebutait au plus haut point. Elle se moquait bien de ce que pouvait donné cette équation du second degré qui lui donnait plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose. Lorsque la cloche retentit, Eli fut la première en dehors de la classe, marchant vite sans faire attention aux autres élèves qu'elle bousculait au passage. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le hall du lycée, une main lui attrapa le bras, et l'attira jusque sur le parking. C'était Bella qui la tirait sans précautions, sans un mot ni même un regard. Elle s'arrêta devant une vieille camionnette de la marque Chevrolet, Eli du se faire force pour ne pas rigoler devant ce tas de rouille se demandant bien comment il pouvait encore rouler, mais Bella lui ouvrit sèchement la porte en disant :

_-Monte, papa voulait que je te ramène à la maison pour que tu n'ais pas à marcher._

Elle alla s'installer derrière le volant et démarra le véhicule qui fit un bruit d'enfer pendant qu'Eli monta en fermant rapidement la porte. Le chauffage mit longtemps à souffler de l'air chaud et la grande sœur en profita alors pour se réchauffer les mains tout en jetant de bref regard à sa sœur qui avait l'air de devoir se concentrer bien plus qu'elle ne le devait à la route.

_-Ecoute Bella, je pense que l'on…_ , commença Eli

_-Tais toi, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, c'est clair ?_ répondit Bella froidement, sans même prendre la peine de regarder sa sœur.

Eli hocha la tête doucement avant de reporter son attention sur ses mains rouges et brulantes. Instaurer de nouveau la discussion avec sa petite sœur serait bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait, mais elle devait savoir pourquoi elle lui en voulait tant, Eli n'a jamais fait de tort à sa sœur. Depuis ses trois dernières années, elles ne s'étaient presque jamais vues, ou seulement en coup de vent, le trajet de New York/Arizona étant bien trop cher pour qu'elle vienne plus souvent.

Le trajet se fit donc silencieusement, sans un mot échanger, seul le bruit du moteur venait troubler ce silence pesant entre les deux sœurs. La tension était palpable, n'importe qui aurait deviné qu'il y avait un grave problème entre les Swan. Devant leur maison, Bella n'attendit pas un moment de plus pour sortir de la camionnette, laissant sa sœur sans réaction. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas du tout pendant le diner du soir, premier repas qu'ils allaient partager tous les trois. Bella ne cessa de faire des remarques désobligeantes à sa sœur, qui encaissait tout sans broncher mais qui sentait la colère monter petit à petit. Lorsque Bella finit par lui dire qu'elle avait toujours été égoïste alors qu'elle se servait une deuxième part de tartes, Eli explosa.

_-Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu me reproches ?? J'en ai marre de toutes ces petites remarques, dit moi en face ce que tu as !_ dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Bella prit un malin plaisir à prendre son temps en déposant ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette avant de lever les yeux vers elle, des yeux pleins de larmes :

_-C'est de ta faute si maman est morte !!_ Cria t-elle avant de partir se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Eli resta sous le choc, les mots lui résonnant en tête.

--

**_Alors? Est ce que vous aimez toujours? J'ai hate d'avoir vos avis, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce qui va_**

**_et ce qui ne va pour que j'essaye de m'améliorer dans l'écriture._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers pour m'évader à ma façon.

**Résumé: **Quand Bella voit sa grande sœur arriver, c'est avec beaucoup de réticences qu'elle l'accueil, et il y a de quoi car tout va changer dans sa vie, ses sentiments, Edward.Que va t-il se passer? Reprise libre du livre Fascination de Stephenie Meyer

**Avertissement: **J'espère que les fans du couple Bella/Edward ne m'en voudront pas des changements que je vais opérer plus tard...

**Notes de l'auteur:** Désolée d'avoir été si longue à mettre la suite, avec les cours je n'avais plus trop le temps, et comme personne ne reviewer plus je me suis dis que ma fic ne devait pas plaire autant que cela...enfin je mets la suite quand même, en esperant que cela vous plaise toujours pour ceux qui lisent.

alexe & Edwardbella4E: je vais surement vous décevoir car j'avais dans l'idée d'innover et de ne pas faire une fic Edward/Bella, trouvant qu'il y a en a beaucoup d'autres, je suis en train de réfléchir à une idée qui pourrait concilier mes envies et vos souhaits, peut-être que vous m'inspirerait quelque chose d'encore mieux que ce que j'avais en tête. Sinon vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, elles m'ont boosté pour continuer à écrire malgré le peu de succès de ma fic...

myane: j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que ce que j'ai écris avant.

**Chapitre trois : De surprenantes révélations.**

Eli n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de dire Bella, et le pire c'était qu'elle devait réellement le penser pour être autant en colère après elle, pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout du moins elle essayait elle-même de s'en persuader, alors comment réussir à le faire avec une autre personne ? Elle posa son regard sur son père, qui ne cessait de la fixer depuis le départ de Bella.

_-C'est ce que tu penses aussi ?_ demanda t-elle la voix brisée par les larmes qu'elle retenait de couler.

_-Beth, ne dit pas de bêtises… bien sur que non, je ne pense pas çà. C'est un tragique accident, tu n'y es pour rien dans toute cette histoire, personne ne t'en veux._

-_Bien sur que si, Bella vient de dire que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais demandé à maman de venir me voir, jamais je ne lui ai demandé d'aller manger en ville, je te promets…_

Charlie se leva rapidement pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose mais il n'allait pas laisser sa fille dans cet état et surtout penser qu'elle était fautive. Il la berça doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_-Bella est juste très triste tu sais, çà lui a fait un énorme choc._

_-Parce que moi non peut être ? J'y étais ! J'ai tout vu ! Ce n'est pas Bella qui a l'image de maman morte à coté d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle essaye de dormir, ce n'est pas elle qui a cette blessure qui lui rappel sans cesse l'accident, ce n'est pas elle qui se sent fautive !_

Eli se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, en colère, le cœur meurtrie par les paroles de Bella et ces images incessantes de sa mère le corps en sang qui ne répond pas malgré le fait que sa fille la secoue.

_-Beth…_

_-Non ! Elle n'a aucune excuse donc ne lui en cherche pas et arrête de m'appeler comme çà, il n'y avait que maman qui m'appelait comme çà._

Ce fut à son tour de monter dans sa chambre, claquant sa porte pour faire entendre qu'elle aussi était en colère et qu'il ne valait mieux pas venir la déranger. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa sœur lui dise de telles horreurs, c'était tellement blessant. Elle commença par tourner en rond dans sa chambre, essayant de recouvrir son calme rapidement, mais cette pièce devenait de plus en plus étouffante, elle avait l'impression qu'elle rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle en faisait le tour. Son regard finit par tomber sur la fenêtre, et une idée lui vint. Elizabeth enfila un gros pull avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre : l'air était glacial mais au moins il n'y avait plus de neige. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se hissa de l'autre coté pour ainsi arriver sur le toit.

A l'air frais, voir congeler, elle pourra mieux réfléchir mais aussi retrouver son calme, enfin c'était sans compter la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'elle s'était enfin trouvé une position confortable pour regarder les étoiles, elle aperçut une ombre près de sa fenêtre. Au moment où elle allait crier, une main froide et blanche se plaqua sur sa bouche pendant qu'une autre main la retenait dans le dos. La jeune femme reconnut Edward, et le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur et la surprise :

_-Chut, Belle a réussie à s'endormir, ne la réveille pas._

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée qu'il soit aussi protecteur avec sa sœur mais cette main dans son dos, si forte et prévenante la troublait pour qu'elle puisse le lui dire. Eli avait déjà connu des garçons avant mais ceux de New York ne pensait qu'à une seule chose et ne passait pas par quatre chemins pour l'obtenir…

Edward finit par relâcher la pression sur la bouche d'Eli, et cette dernière eut l'impression qu'il attarda quelques secondes ses doigts sur ses lèvres, surement son imagination ou la fatigue.

_-Mais que fais tu sur notre toit ?_ s'exclama Eli a voix basse.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de Bella d'où plus aucune lumière ne filtrait.

_-Je la surveille, elle était tellement perturbée ce soir que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

Eli leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, encore un qui allait protéger Bella même si elle avait tort, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien tous avoir contre elle ? Ne voulant ni paraitre grossière ou mal aimable, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, se rasseyant sur le toit avant de poser son regard sur les étoiles, ce qui agaça Edward qui n'aimait pas se faire ignorer de la sorte. Il reprit donc la parole, juste pour taquiner la pauvre Eli déjà à bout de nerfs.

_-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point Bella est fragile sous ses apparences._

_-Bien sur que si je m'en rends compte, Bella est ma sœur !_ répliqua froidement Eli. _Mais çà ne lui donne pas tous les droits non plus, jamais je ne lui ai parlé comme elle l'a fait avec moi ce soir._

_-C'est peut être un appel au secoure, elle veut peut être te faire comprendre à quel point elle a besoin de toi._

Edward s'étonnait lui-même en disant cela, cette histoire ne le regardait pas, pourtant voir les deux sœurs se déchirer ne lui plaisait guère. Surement parce que cela faisait souffrir celle qu'il aimait. Eli tourna alors vers lui un visage affichant un sourire ironique qu'elle accompagna d'une phrase sèche.

_-C'est vraiment logique, je manque tellement à ma sœur qu'elle me dit que c'est de ma faute que notre mère est morte… je n'y avais pas pensé._

Le ton qu'elle avait employé n'avait pas l'air de plaire au beau blond qui lui lança un regard froid. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas pendant un bon moment, ils se jaugeaient, attendant de voir lequel des deux baissera les yeux en premier et Eli fut ravie de voir Edward baisser les yeux avant de les poser sur la fenêtre de Bella. A peine quelques secondes après, la lumière s'alluma, éclairant le toit et le jeune homme se leva.

_-Je dois te laisser, Bella a besoin de moi…_

Il ne lui jeta même pas un dernier regard et entra dans la chambre après que la fenêtre ce soit entre-ouverte. C'était donc pour cela qu'Eli entendait sa sœur murmurait, elle ne priait pas, elle parlait tout simplement avec Edward. Elle imaginait très bien la tête de Charlie s'il apprenait ce petit manège et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il barricaderait surement la maison pour que Bella ne puisse plus sortir et Edward rentrer.

Eli resta un long moment sur le toit, mais le froid engourdissait totalement son cerveau et elle en profita pour ne penser à rien du tout, se reposer un peu. Après quelques heures, et sans voir réapparaitre Edward, elle se décida à entrer dans sa chambre. Les éclats de rires de l'autre coté de 

son mur l'irritaient mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper contre le mur pour leur faire comprendre de se taire, une vague de calme l'envahit. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi ou comment, mais elle se sentit sereine et aussi très fatiguée. Elle réussit donc à s'endormir en occultant tous les problèmes qui lui torturaient les méninges il y a quelques secondes.

--

Le lendemain, le réveil fut bien maussade pour Eli, elle se sentait tellement seule, et cette impression ne s'arrangeait pas quand elle se fit remarquer que Bella devait dormir avec Edward alors qu'elle, elle se trouvait bien isolée dans ce lit deux places pour elle toute seule. Elle finit quand même par se lever, mais bien mollassonne, très peu motivée de retourner au lycée.

Bella n'était toujours pas plus aimable avec sa sœur, ce qui n'étonna pas Eli, les Swan avait tous un mauvais caractère, il devait surement empirer de génération en génération vu ceux de Bella et Eli.

La grande sœur préféra aller au lycée à pieds quitte à mourir de froid plutôt que de sentir le regard glacial de Bella sur elle. C'était vraiment insupportable pour elle car sa petite sœur était toujours passée avant tout et tout le monde. Se faire rejeter par elle de la sorte était bien trop douloureux, ses silences étaient pesants et pleins de reproches, chose qu'Eli ne pouvait endurer, se sentant déjà bien assez fautive comme cela.

La neige qui était en train de tomber formait déjà un gros manteau neigeux au sol et Eli faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas glisser, ses chaussures, de simple converse, n'étant pas l'idéal pour un temps pareil. Mais Eli avait hérité de la même incapacité que Bella, en moins prononcé peut être, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de glisser. Elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras gauche et une autre la tenir par l'épaule droite. Elles avaient la même fermeté que celles qui l'avaient tenu hier, elle s'attendait donc à voir Edward en levant les yeux, mais à la place ce fut une Alice souriante.

_-Ah, la maladresse légendaire des Swan_, dit-elle en remettant Eli sur pieds.

_-Tu connais ma sœur ?_ demanda la brunette mi-amusée mi-surprise.

_-Oui, Edward est mon frère._

Voilà pourquoi ils avaient la même couleur d'yeux, ils étaient de la même famille. Eli aurait du y penser avant, c'était tellement évident. Alice, toujours avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, prit la direction du lycée suivit rapidement par Eli qui lui emboita le pas.

_-Merci de m'avoir rattrapé_, dit-elle pour ne pas laisser le silence pesant s'installer.

_-De rien_, dit simplement Alice en regardant droit devant elle

Eli observait le visage si joyeux de la brune en se demandant ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur. La météo de Forks n'était pas celle qui réchauffait le plus le cœur, mais en même temps elle ne connaissait pas la vie de cette jeune femme qui passait son temps à lui venir en aide dans les moments où elle en a le plus besoin.

_-Dit moi, pourquoi est ce que tu passes ton temps à me sauver ?_

_-Parce que tu es plus précieuse que tu ne le penses Eli !_ dit Alice malicieusement en jetant un regard à Eli qui ne comprenait rien.

_-Comment çà ? Qu'est ce que çà veut dire çà ?_ Questionna Eli qui n'obtint aucune réponse, Alice restant aussi muette qu'une carpe.

Au lycée, Alice et Eli rencontrèrent Edward et Bella devant le bâtiment. Bella lança un regard à la fois plein de colère et de surprise vers sa sœur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir en compagnie d'Alice, cela lui semblait louche, d'habitude la jeune femme ne se mélangeait pas avec les autres. Même Edward lança un regard interrogateur à sa sœur qui l'ignora totalement, il avait la sensation qu'elle préparait un coup, et il n'aimait guère ne pas être au courant.

Alice emmena Eli à l'intérieur du lycée, lui parlant comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de mettre à l'aise Eli pour qu'elle lui parle un peu plus, se dévoile. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule sans se sentir indigne, de plus avec ce qu'elle savait, il fallait qu'elle garde un œil sur la jeune femme.

_-Dit, qu'est ce que tu fais après les cours ?_ demanda soudainement Alice en tournant son visage vers une Eli qui sursauta.

_-Heu…rien de bien particulier pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?_

_-Avec Edward et mes autres frères et sœurs nous allons faire un peu de base-ball dans la forêt, est ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? Bella sera là aussi, mais tu n'auras qu'à rester avec moi et ne pas faire attention à elle._

Eli souria tristement, même Alice avait sentit l'animosité de Bella envers elle.

_-Toi aussi tu as remarquée…_ , dit-elle avec une petite voix.

_-Ce n'est pas très compliqué au vu des regards qu'elle te lance à chaque fois, mais cela ne me regarde pas, coupa Alice qui ne demandait aucune explication, alors est ce que tu te joins à nous ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop… Bella m'en voudra surement et elle vous a connu avant moi, je ne veux pas m'incruster._

Alice leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, Eli crut même l'entendre dire « Ah les humains… » Mais cela n'avait aucun sens, et la jeune femme n'y pensa plus jusqu'à ce que la brunette reprenne la parole.

_-Moi je t'invite, c'est le plus important, oublie un peu ta sœur et viens avec moi, je suis sur que l'on va bien rigoler._

Eli haussa les épaules, après tout elle ne ferait rien de mal surtout si on l'avait invité, et elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, se défouler en faisant du sport était une vraie bonne idée, elle pourrait faire sortir toute cette colère, cette tristesse qui ne cessait de la ronger. Elle accepta donc juste avant d'entrer dans sa classe et de soupirer en se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait aucun camarade de sa classe.

Après avoir tenté désespérément de parler avec quelques filles de sa classe, Eli avait rapidement abandonné devant le regard noir et froid de ces dernières. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir devenir amies avec Eli, mais cette dernière n'en fut pas le moins du monde touchée se rappelant qu'elle ne resterait pas toute sa vie ici, qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques mois avant de retourner vivre à New York pour intégrer une école d'art et retrouver sa vie d'avant. Même les professeurs agissaient de la sorte, ils ignoraient totalement Eli. Depuis le peu de temps, certes, qu'elle était là ils ne lui avaient encore jamais adressé la parole. Son look plus sophistiqué y était surement pour grand-chose, mais elle n'allait pas changer pour leur faire plaisir, elle était comme çà un point c'est tout.

Dans un couloir lors d'une interclasse, Eli rencontra de nouveau Alice qui lui donna le lieu de la partie de base-ball et la rassura sur le temps qui devenait de plus en plus gris, d'après elle, il n'allait pas pleuvoir, le temps serait gris mais pas pluvieux. Lui faisant confiance, Eli lui promit de nouveau qu'elle viendrait, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle ne se défilerait pas au dernier moment. Jugeant tout de même préférable de se changer pour aller faire du sport, elle rentra chez elle, marchant aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait, ne souhaitant pas tomber de nouveau, surtout qu'elle était sur qu'Alice ne serait pas là cette fois ci pour la rattraper. Tout en marchant elle essayait de se rappeler des explications d'Alice pour les retrouver une fois dans la forêt, histoire de ne pas se perdre là bas.

Charlie fut surpris de voir Eli rentrer sans Bella, mais le fut encore plus lorsque sa fille ainée lui raconta qu'elle allait faire un match de base-ball avec Bella et des amis.

_-Toi et Bella ??_ demanda t-il étonnée ce qui agaça passablement la jeune femme.

_-Et oui, Bella et moi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui parlerais pas, comme çà la fautive de la mort de sa mère ne l'importunera pas._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Beth…_

Mais Eli n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de son père pour sortir de la maison, un jogging sur les fesses et de bonnes baskets. Cela devait faire au moins 3 ans qu'elle les avait, et leur état ne le cachait d'ailleurs pas du tout, mais elle lui permettait tout de même de courir à Central Park. Eli se sentait plus rassurée avec ces chaussures, ayant une meilleure adhérence dans la neige. En une petite vingtaine de minutes, elle se retrouva devant l'entrée de la forêt qui lui paraissait bien sombre, peut être du au temps qui était gris, voir noir. Il allait surement pleuvoir au plus grand bonheur d'Eli, l'eau allait surement faire disparaitre la neige, et elle pourra cesser de marcher avec cette allure étrange qui donnait l'impression qu'elle marchait tout le temps sur des œufs.

Suivant les instructions d'Alice, Eli s'enfonça dans la forêt faisant bien attention de remarquer chaque détail que la brunette lui avait donné pour ne pas se perdre. Elle aperçut donc l'arbre tombé, surement pendant une tempête, puis rattrapa le petit sentier dont elle avait parlé. Ce fut à ce moment que tout se compliqua. Eli ne se rappelait plus dans quelle direction elle devait se dirigeait, sa mémoire n'avait rien retenu après le mot sentier. Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour rentrer, étant persuadée qu'elle ne les trouverait pas, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, presque comme le grondement d'un orage, mais le bruit était bien trop près, bien trop étrange. Avec le résonnement qu'offrait la forêt, Eli n'était pas surprise de l'ampleur qu'avait prit le bruit, et s'avança donc à travers les arbres, évitant les branches qui lui barraient le passage avant d'arriver sur une immense clairière. Elle y découvrit Alice, Edward et Bella mais aussi cinq autres personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Bella était assise sur une pierre entièrement recouverte de mousse et les regardait, un immense sourire aux lèvres, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Tous les autres jouaient, tapant dans la balle avec une force surhumaine, elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Eli fut même choquée de voir à quelle vitesse ils se déplaçaient, ils ne pouvaient, t pas être humain, ils allaient bien trop vite.

Eli était prête à faire marche arrière, à retourner chez elle, à essayer d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, peut être même à éviter Alice à l'avenir, mais un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles, et quelques secondes après une balle de base-ball était enfoncée dans un tronc d'arbre juste derrière elle avec une telle profondeur, que la jeune femme était terrifiée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tous étonné, incrédule qu'elle puisse se trouver ici. Seule Alice avait un petit sourire sur le visage, mais il ne fut que de courte durée. En une fraction de secondes, tout bascula. Eli eut le temps d'apercevoir l'un d'entre eux pousser une sorte de rugissement, l'air affamé sur le visage avant de courir dans le sens inverse. Elle s'enfuyait dans la forêt, son instinct de survie surement, pendant qu'un jeune homme se mit à la pourchasser sous les cris horrifiées de tous les autres. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, ni pourquoi elle courait, mais ce bruit l'avait averti qu'elle devait s'en aller, qu'elle risquait sa vie là bas. Les branches qu'elle avait pu soigneusement écarter il y a quelques minutes, lui fouettaient à présent le visage, bien trop pressée pour y faire attention et y remédier. Elle entendait des bruits tout autour d'elle mais n'osait pas regarder de peur d'y voir quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle fut enfin arrivée sur le sentier, elle sentit quelque chose la pousser violement au sol. Eli s'écroula au sol avec tellement d'élan, qu'elle s'en assomma presque. Elle voulait hurler, appeler à l'aide mais elle ne pouvait dire aucun mot, elle était sonnée. Eli se sentit soulevée et plaquée contre un arbre avec tout autant de bestialité qu'un animal aurait fait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle rencontra un regard sombre, l'air avide et assoiffé. Le jeune homme regardait le haut de son front, là d'où Eli sentait couler une liquide tiède, surement du sang. Il l'obligea sans ménagement à tourner la tête, lui offrant ainsi son cou, et très peu de temps après elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa peau lui avertissant qu'il allait la mordre. Elle essaya vainement de se débattre mais il était bien trop fort, elle arrivait à peine à se décoller du tronc. Elle sentit la langue du jeune homme sur sa carotide, puis ses dents, des canines bien trop longues, bien trop aiguisés. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues rebondies d'Eli, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, que cet être étrange ne la laisserait surement pas en vie, et elle regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qu'elle aurait du pour se réconcilier avec sa sœur, elle aurait du dire plus souvent à son père qu'elle aimait, mais c'était trop tard maintenant, elle allait mourir seule…

Alors qu'Eli pensait que tout était perdue, que le jeune homme allait la mordre, elle entendit un bruit autour d'elle, puis quelqu'un les poussa tous les deux, Eli retomba assise au sol. Elle reconnut Edward qui maintenait l'autre jeune homme par les épaules.

_-Jasper, reprends-toi !!_ hurlait-il. _Ne fais pas çà, tu n'as pas le droit, souviens toi de ce que tu as promis. Si tu la tues, tu auras fait cela pour rien !_

Il le secouait à moitié, essayant de capter son regard qu'il n'avait de cesse de poser sur Eli. Le sang l'attirait tellement, ce liquide rouge vif et chaud qui pourrait le nourrir bien plus qu'un animal. Des bruits de pas avertirent les trois jeunes gens que Bella et Alice étaient arrivées auprès d'eux ainsi que tous les autres. Bella vint se placer devant sa sœur, ce qui étonna cette dernière, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle la défendrait après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Alice observait ce Jasper, prête à bondir au cas où il réussirait à passer Edward, mais petit à petit Jasper se calma, et Alice finit par l'emmener beaucoup plus loin, sans pour autant le lâcher.

Edward et Bella se tournèrent ensuite vers une Eli traumatisée, pleine de bleus et d'égratignures qui tremblaient de peur, de froid et de fatigue. Le blond amorça un geste pour aider Eli à se remettre sur pieds, mais au vue de la réaction de replie d'Eli, Bella l'en empêcha.

_-Laisse, elle a peur, je m'en occupe…_

Bella réduit l'espace entre sa sœur et elle, mais au moment où elle s'accroupit auprès d'elle, Eli se leva d'un bond et partie en courant, lançant des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Cette mésaventure l'avait effrayé. Bella regarda sa sœur partir en criant.

_-Eli !!_

Ne s'étant pas arrêter à un seul moment de courir, Eli arriva chez elle complètement essoufflée, une pointe de coté lui faisant horriblement mal dans le bas du ventre. Pour son plus grand bonheur, son père se trouvait sous la douche, elle n'aurait donc pas à s'expliquer ce soir sur ses blessures, ce qui était une bonne chose car son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle avait eu affaire à des vampires, elle le savait et pourtant cela lui paraissait tellement irréel. Elle s'était toujours dit que les vampires n'existaient pas, que ce n'était que dans les histoires de science-fiction ou d'horreur, pas dans la vraie vie. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter qu'il y avait des vampires dans sa ville ?

Eli monta sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre, et après avoir refermée sa porte sans bruit, sortit sa valise de sous son lit. C'était décidé, elle voulait retourner à New York, quitte à ce qu'elle arrête les cours et qu'elle travaille pour pouvoir payer son loyer, elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici. Elle sentait encore la sensation des canines aiguisées dans son cou. Elle en frissonnait d'ailleurs comme si elle était encore sous l'emprise de Jasper. Ayant mis le maximum de vêtements dans sa valise, Eli la referma avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Elle appellera son père lorsqu'elle sera assez loin pour qu'il ne vienne pas la chercher, il comprendra surement. Elle descendit, resta un petit moment dans le salon, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison et d'en sortir, rêvant à une vie plus paisible à New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers pour m'évader à ma façon.

**Résumé: **Quand Bella voit sa grande sœur arriver, c'est avec beaucoup de réticences qu'elle l'accueil, et il y a de quoi car tout va changer dans sa vie, ses sentiments, Edward.Que va t-il se passer? Reprise libre du livre Fascination de Stephenie Meyer

**Avertissement: **J'espère que les fans du couple Bella/Edward ne m'en voudront pas des changements que je vais opérer plus tard...

**Notes de l'auteur:** Désolée d'être toujours aussi longue mais la vie d'étudiante ne me laisse que très peu de temps pour écrire sniff Donc voilà le quatrième chapitre où quelques petits points seront éclairés. J'espère qu'il ne vous ennuira pas trop...

**_Chapitre 4 : Le moment des révélations._**

Figée et plus droite qu'elle n'aurait pu, Eli observait Bella et Edward qui se tenaient devant elle. Son premier reflexe fut de se coller contre le mur de la maison, lâchant sa valise au sol histoire de ne pas s'encombrer si elle devait courir, Eli était de nouveau terrifiée. Elle savait très bien qu'Edward était l'un des leurs. Ils avaient tous la même couleur de peau, si pâle, presque comme de la porcelaine. Leurs yeux aussi, ils étaient soit d'une magnifique couleur dorée, ou bien aussi sombre que ceux de Jasper tout à l'heure. Elle ne voyait pas ses canines mais était certaine qu'elles devaient être aussi très pointues.

Bella prit immédiatement la parole pour essayer de calmer sa sœur. La voir avec une valise à la main n'annonçait rien de bon, elle était sur le point de partir, et elle devait empêcher cela, tout lui expliquer pour qu'elle ne fasse pas une erreur en s'en allant.

_-Eli calmes toi, Edward ne te fera jamais de mal ! Je te le promets, détends toi un peu et entrons à l'intérieur pour pouvoir parler calmement et que je t'explique tout cela._

_-Non ! Ne m'approchez pas, je veux m'en aller, retourner à New York, oublier tout cela. Promis je ne révélerais rien de votre… secret, ne vous inquiétez pas._

-_Ne dit pas de bêtises_, s'exclama Bella un peu plus fermement, _entre dans la maison maintenant !_

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, la forçant ainsi à entrer de nouveau dans la maison et chuchota quelque chose à Edward, qui resta sans bouger, les regardant disparaitre derrière la porte de la maison. Toujours sans demander l'avis de sa sœur, Bella emmena Eli dans la chambre de la plus jeune et l'asseyait sur le lit. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer les explications, mais Eli ne fera jamais l'effort de comprendre dans cet état là. Bella l'entoura donc dans une couverture pour essayer de la réchauffer avant de lui dire.

_-Reste là, je vais chercher de quoi soigner ta blessure._

Bella se dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant Eli seule et toujours prostrée dans son silence. Voir sa sœur au petit soin avec elle lui faisait plaisir, mais elle se doutait bien que c'était juste parce qu'elle connaissait leur secret. Eli tourna doucement la tête vers la fenêtre, il faisait presque nuit noir, si jamais elle était partie, elle se serait surement perdue. Lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle cria en sursautant car Edward se trouvait dans la même pièce, se tenant contre un mur, le regard fixé sur elle. Elle recula, se séparant ainsi de la couverture et tomba à la renverse, le bruit de sa chute raisonna dans toute la maison.

Bella revint dans la chambre en catastrophe, des cotons et de l'alcool à nettoyer à la main, et trouva sa sœur à moitié cachée derrière le lit, terrifiée, et Edward adossé contre le mur, une moue moqueuse sur le visage.

_-Je t'avais dis d'attendre que je sois avec elle pour arriver_, lança t-elle à Edward avant de se diriger vers sa sœur, _est ce que çà va ?_

Eli se leva en refusant l'aide de sa sœur, et posa un regard noir sur le jeune homme, elle savait qu'il en avait fait exprès, il se prévoyait très bien qu'elle allait réagir de la sorte, et en effet, Edward était assez content de lui. A cause d'elle et de son imprudence, Jasper avait failli gouter de nouveau au sang. C'était déjà assez compliqué pour lui de ne pas céder, alors si en plus elle en rajoutait en arrivant sans être attendue, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

_-Eli assieds toi et ne fait pas d'histoire, tu as besoin d'être soignée !_ dit fermement Bella en remarquant les regards sombres qu'ils s'échangeaient tous les deux, et comme elle ne voulait que cela se finisse en bain de sang, elle asseyait Eli sur le lit, dos à Edward, _ne fais pas attention à lui, comme je t'ai dis, il ne te fera rien._

Le vampire alla s'assoir au bord du lit, histoire de ne pas laisser la sœur de Bella se détendre, il ne l'accepterait ou tout du moins pas ce soir et ajoute.

_-Tu peux la croire, car dans le cas contraire tu ne serais déjà plus des nôtres_, chuchota t-il sadiquement.

Bella soupira en empêchant sa sœur de tourner la tête vers Edward et lui plaqua un coton d'alcool sur le front, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. La plus jeune des sœurs continua les soins avec un peu plus de délicatesse lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Eli se détendait un peu. La plaie n'était pas très profonde mais la nettoyer ne fera pas de mal, de plus le sang sera ainsi enlevé et plus aucune tentation ne sera exposée à Edward. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, il était même possible d'entendre Charlie, encore sous la douche.

_-Voilà, c'est terminé_, dit Bella assez fière d'elle, _il ne restera qu'à poser un pansement pour que tu puisses dormir l'esprit tranquille._

Elle se leva, rassembla le coton utilisé avant de le disposer dans une coupole en fer et d'y mettre le feu, comme elle avait déjà vu Carlisle le faire, sous les yeux incrédules d'Eli. Bella montra Edward d'un signe de tête et immédiatement Eli comprit ses précautions.

_-Bon, on ne va pas attendre plus_, commença Edward en regardant Bella puis Eli, _qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la forêt tout à l'heure ?_

Aussitôt Eli se braqua, se sentant agressée comme si tout cela était de sa faute alors qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi il lui avait sauté dessus de la sorte. Après tout, Bella était humaine aussi, pourquoi est ce qu'il avait réagi seulement avec son arrivée ?

_-Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre à tous les deux, je n'ai pas à me justifier, je n'ai rien fait de mal !_

Edward se retenait de ne pas hurler, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais l'envie était tellement attrayante devant cette effrontée qui osait dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, pourtant tout était de sa faute, Jasper s'en remettrait avec beaucoup de difficultés, il ne voudra surement plus passer de temps avec lui et Bella.

_-Eli, fait un effort, dit-nous pourquoi tu te trouvais là bas, c'est important pour nous. Si jamais d'autres personnes s'aventuraient là bas, ce pourrait être encore pire_, dit Bella en tentant de calmer le jeu, ce n'était surement pas en agaçant sa sœur qu'Edward obtiendrait les réponses qu'il voulait, çà elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

_-Ah bien sur, parce que comme c'est moi, ce n'est rien, je pourrais m'en remettre et garderais bien gentiment le secret c'est çà ?_

_-Roh arrête de jouer ta mijaurée, tu n'as rien, contrairement à toi Jasper mettrait surement un long moment avant de reprendre confiance en lui_, dit Edward blasé.

_-Quoi ??_ Explosa Eli pour qui s'en était trop. _Ma mijaurée ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? T'es peut être un suceur de sang, mais çà ne te donne pas tous les droits !_

Eli ne voulait pas parler d'Alice, lui attirer des ennuis ne la sortirait pas de cette situation et ferait surement empirer les choses. De plus, elle ne voulait pas créer de disputes entre le frère et la sœur et il y avait peu de chance qu'il le croit donc à quoi bon ?

Edward, en restant toujours assit, se redressa au maximum pour prendre une allure imposante, l'expression « suceur de sang » ne lui avait vraiment pas plu, il y avait là dedans quelque chose de péjoratif, c'était à son tour de se sentir attaqué mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer cela. Malheureusement Bella intervint la première, et planta son regard dans celui d'un or sombre du jeune homme.

_-Edward, tu devrais aller faire un tour et revenir quand j'en aurais terminé avec Eli_, dit-elle d'une manière qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu résister, et surtout pas Edward.

Avec une sorte de dédain, le blond se leva assez lentement pour que les yeux des deux sœurs puissent le voir avant de disparaitre d'un seul coup. Par précaution, Eli se leva pour fermer les rideaux, ce qui fit rire Bella.

_-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que ce sont de simples rideaux qui vont l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ demanda t-elle

A peine la phrase finit, Eli remarqua que les rideaux étaient de nouveau ouverts. Elle tira la langue en direction de la fenêtre ne sachant pas où il se trouvait exactement mais étant persuadée qu'il se trouvait sur le toit comme l'autre jour. Après avoir finit ses pitreries, elle retourna s'assoir auprès de Bella pour profiter qu'elle était plutôt dans de bonnes dispositions pour discuter avec elle.

_-Ecoute Bella, j'aimerais que l'on parle de maman pour que tout soit clair entre nous._

La plus jeune parue se renfermer sur elle, son visage et ses yeux devenant plus sombres, la mort de leur mère était un sujet tabou, Bella ne voulait pas en parler. D'ailleurs Charlie s'y était à plusieurs reprises cassé les dents car sa fille ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, comme pour se persuader que sa mère n'était pas encore morte, qu'il y avait encore un espoir qu'elle pousse la porte, que son magnifique sourire éclaire la pièce. Bella avait toujours été très proche de sa mère, sa perte avait donc été très douloureuse, et tous les sentiments qu'elle avait déjà envers sa sœur après son départ à New York s'étaient amplifiés. Pourtant, plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que les mots qu'elle avait prononcé était bien cruel, Eli n'était en rien la cause de la mort de leur mère, pourtant si elle n'était pas partie à New York rien de tout cela ne se serait passé :

_-D'accord, mais avant tout je veux que tu me promettes quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord garder le secret de ce que tu as vu ce soir, si jamais cela s'apprenait…_

Le ton de la voix de Bella trahissait sa crainte de ce qui pourrait arriver à ses amis si les autres habitants découvraient leur condition. Eli lui coupa donc rapidement la parole pour la rassurer.

_-Promis, tu peux me faire confiance !_

_-Aussi, j'aimerais que tu n'en veules pas à Jasper, ce n'est pas facile pour eux. Ils se contraignent à se nourrir seulement de sang animal, ils sont en quelque sorte « végétarien », mais Jasper est jeune, et l'odeur de certains humains leurs paraissent irrésistibles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait un autre humain, il a été surpris._

Bella souhaitait sincèrement que sa sœur pardonne au jeune vampire qui se sentait mal à m'aise de l'avoir attaqué de la sorte.

_-Je ferais de mon mieux, laisse moi juste le temps de m'habituer à la nouvelle et de ne plus sentir en permanence ses canines dans mon cou_, dit Eli en se passant la main dans le cou là où elle avait sentit un souffle chaud quelques temps avant.

_-Ne les repousse pas Eli, sous ses airs de fort et d'intouchable, Edward serait très touché si tu avais sans cesse peur de lui._

Eli avait pourtant l'impression que cela l'amusait de la voir effrayée par lui.

_-Comme je t'ai dis, je ferais de mon mieux, mais c'est… perturbant d'apprendre que ce genre de créatures existent. Je pensais que cela existait seulement dans les livres._

_-Tu vas rapidement t'y habituer, leur compagnie va prématurément t'être indispensable._

Eli leva les yeux vers sa sœur, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_-Cela veut dire que tu acceptes que je reste avec vous ?_

_-Malgré tout, tu es ma sœur. Le fait d'avoir failli te perdre ce soir m'a montré que je ne tenais pas à te tenir écartée de ma vie de la sorte._

Pour Eli, il était temps de donner des explications à sa sœur, qu'elle comprenne, quitte à ce que tous ces mauvais souvenirs ne remontent, ne la submergent. Pour se sentir en paix avec elle-même, elle devrait retrouver Bella.

_-Je sais que tu ne vas surement pas apprécier mais je vais te parler de l'accident._

A l'absence de réaction de Bella, Eli conclut qu'elle pouvait continuer.

_-Maman était venue me voir à New York car je traversais une sorte de crise : je me sentais mal dans ma peau, tout me paraissait noir, je n'avais plus envie de rien et elle l'avait sentie dans mes mails. Elle m'a donc promis qu'elle viendrait passer une journée avec moi pour que l'on parle, pour qu'elle essaye de me remonter le moral. Et elle y était arrivée. Nous avions passées une bonne partie de la journée dans Central Park où elle montrait ce que je n'arrivais plus à voir : le bonheur, celui d'un couple qui se promenait main dans la main, d'un enfant qui jouait._

Eli fit une pause dans son récit, c'était tout autant douloureux pour sa sœur que pour elle, d'ailleurs Bella restait silencieuse et l'écoutait attentivement.

_-Je lui ai dis de retourner à la maison que je passerais la soirée avec des amis et elle est partie. Mais une heure après, elle revint me disant qu'elle avait réservé dans un restaurant, que je devais me préparer. La suite, tu la connais. Nous étions à un feu, un camion ne s'est pas arrêté, il nous a trainé sur plusieurs mètres avant que l'on s'encastre dans un poteau. C'est là où ma main est passée à travers le pare-brise. Maman est morte sur le coup…_

_-Tu n'aurais jamais su aller à New York ! Je n'ai jamais compris ta décision de partir dans une autre école d'art et aussi loin. Tu avais tout, ta famille, tes amis, même un petit copain._

Eli se tendit, elle souhaitait que Bella ne parle pas de lui, qu'elle ne prononce pas son nom.

_-Tom était désespéré, il ne comprenait pas._

La plus âgée se leva brusquement sous le regard méfiant de sa sœur puis tourna en rond dans la pièce.

_-J'ai du mal à y croire, il ne m'aimait pas_, dit Eli dans un murmure à peine audible.

_-Bien sur que si, il n'a pas cessé de me le répéter après ton départ._

_-Alors il jouait la comédie._

_-Mais pourquoi tu dis çà ?_

Eli s'arrêta net et posa son regard sur Bella. Il était temps qu'elle sache mais Eli avait du mal à trouver les bons mots pour ne pas choquer sa sœur.

_-Il m'a_…, bégaya t-elle, _il m'a…_

Bella compris rapidement et empêcha Eli de continuer de parler en la prenant dans ses bras.

_-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

Retenant les larmes comme elle pouvait, Eli serrait sa sœur très fort contre elle. Enfin maintenant elle la comprendra, peut-être même qu'elle la pardonnera.

_-Je ne pouvais pas, je me sentais mal à l'aise, tellement fautive. C'est de ma faute, je lui avais laissé sous entendre qu'un jour nous le ferions, il a du penser que cela aller être plus tôt._

_-Ne dit pas de bêtise !! C'est lui le fautif !! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Maman était au courant ?_

_-Oui, c'est pour cela qu'elle était venue, cela faisait 2 ans… Elle ne voulait pas que je reste seule dans de pareilles circonstances. Et puis, elle espérait me convaincre de t'en parler, je n'ai compris pourquoi qu'en arrivant ici._

_-Je m'excuse d'avoir été si odieuse avec toi, si j'avais su…_

_-Il ne faut pas dire çà Bella, et puis je ne veux plus en parler, tan que tout redevient comme avant entre nous, le reste importe peu._

Bella renforça son étreinte, essayant de réconforter sa sœur au maximum se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise et coupable de lui avoir fait la vie dur. Pendant ce temps, Eli se sentait beaucoup mieux d'avoir révéler ce secret à sa sœur, mais son cœur n'était pas encore tout à fait soulagé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle croisa le regard d'Edward posté devant la fenêtre mais c'était un regard différent, il n'était plus sombre et dur, il reflétait le contentement de les voir enfin se réconcilier mais aussi une sorte de colère, de frustration qu'Eli ne comprenait pas.

Les deux sœurs finirent par s'endormir dans le même lit, Eli épuisée par sa course poursuite et Bella fatiguée par toutes les révélations de la soirée.

Edward attendit que Charlie aille se coucher pour entrer de nouveau dans la chambre et s'avancer vers les deux sœurs qui dormaient à point fermé. Il enviait ces deux visages si paisibles qui reflétaient les doux rêves qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Il les enveloppa toutes les deux dans la couverture pour ne pas les glacer et s'allongea auprès de Bella. Il l'enlaça d'un bras avant de poser son regard sur Eli. Quelque chose en elle l'intriguait, elle dégageait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais encore rencontré durant toute sa longue existence. Il se promit de découvrir cette sensation étrange et Bella pourra surement l'aider.

Le lendemain, Eli se réveilla la première. Son esprit était un peu embrumé et elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de la soirée d'hier. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder si sa sœur était toujours dans le lit pour confirmer ses souvenirs flous. Effectivement, Bella dormait à coté d'elle, ses longs cheveux dans le visage. La plus âgée souria tendrement avant de pousser délicatement les cheveux qui pourraient la gêner avant de sursauter en entendant.

_-Je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliées, c'est bien._

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers un coin de la pièce pour voir Edward assit dans le canapé que Bella avait monté dans sa chambre, surement pour le confort du blond. Elle fronça les sourcils en demandant.

_-Tu passes toutes tes nuits à surveiller Bella ?_

Comprenant la réelle question posée la dessous, Edward répondit.

_-Un vampire ne dort jamais, il n'a pas besoin de sommeil. Et puis hier soir c'était très intéressant._

_-Comment çà ?_

Edward se leva pour aller s'assoir au bord du lit et ainsi se rapprocher d'Eli pour parler moins fort et ne pas réveiller Bella.

_-Tu parles beaucoup dans ton sommeil faible créature. J'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de chose sur toi en une nuit._

Eli se raidit de tout son long, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ? Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé du jour du viol, si jamais était entrée dans les détails…

_-Et tu as appris quoi ?_

_-Que tu ressemblais bien plus à Bella que ce que vous pouvez dire toutes les deux. Déjà physiquement, vous êtes brunes avec les cheveux longs, tu es un peu plus mate de peau qu'elle mais elle a ce petit quelque chose qui la rend magnifique telle qu'elle est._

Eli sourit devant cette petite démonstration d'amour d'Edward. S'il était sincèrement amoureux d'elle, alors tout fonctionnerait à la perfection entre eux.

_-Et vous avez pratiquement la même odeur. Comment t'expliquer çà ? Ta sœur a une odeur qui s'impose à moi, quand elle est proche, je ne sens quasiment que la sienne. Elle est douce, simple, très attirante. La tienne a l'air beaucoup plus complexe, plus sucré aussi. Je me suis étonné de ne pas t'avoir senti arriver hier soir…_

_-Quoi ?_

Mais Eli n'eut pas sa réponse, car Bella se réveilla et elle laissa le couple seul en s'éclipsant dans la salle de bain. Pour une fois, elle paraissait plus détendue, plus ouverte. Son visage paraissait reposé, elle avait bonne mine. Seule son égratignure sur le front faisait un peu tache, d'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment l'expliquer à Charlie. Cependant le bonheur était là, pour combien de temps encore ? A chaque fois qu'elle s'était sentie un tant soit peu heureuse, un drame était arrivé juste après. Elle tenta de fermer son esprit à toutes ces pensées très peu réjouissantes, il fallait vivre le moment présent, surtout lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une situation comme la sienne… Ne pas penser au futur…

--

**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Pas trop ennuyeux?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers pour m'évader à ma façon.

**Résumé: **Quand Bella voit sa grande sœur arriver, c'est avec beaucoup de réticences qu'elle l'accueil, et il y a de quoi car tout va changer dans sa vie, ses sentiments, Edward.Que va t-il se passer? Reprise libre du livre Fascination de Stephenie Meyer

**Avertissement: **J'espère que les fans du couple Bella/Edward ne m'en voudront pas des changements que je vais opérer plus tard...

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je suis toujours aussi lente, désolée mais voilà enfin une suite, qui je l'espère vous plaira et surtout sera plus longue!

lsBm: merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant!!

Ellora: voilà la suite, qu'en penses tu?

Ava: merci beaucoup!! enfin quelqu'un qui ne m'en veut pas de casser le couple Bella&Edward! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite.

Donnez vos avis surtout!!

**_Chapitre5: Attaques et Rapprochements. _**

Eli s'était bien intégré à ce tout nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait avec fascination, tout cet univers qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné lui donnait la chair de poule mais en même temps ne cessait de l'intriguer. Chaque jour, une question lui venait en tête sur les vampires, et Bella ou Alice lui répondaient. Edward et Eli n'était pas toujours en bon terme, les remarques de l'un exaspérait l'autre, Bella était assez frustrée de voir que l'homme qu'elle aimait et sa sœur n'arrivaient pas à rester dans la même pièce sans que cela ne se finisse en Troisième Guerre Mondiale. C'était incompréhensible pour tous les autres puisque l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient adorables, quelque chose les empêchait cependant de bien s'entendre.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, pour ne pas changer des autres jours, Edward s'amusa avec Eli. Cette dernière montait tranquillement dans la Chevrolet de Bella en l'attendant, l'esprit encore dans son lit mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers le coté conducteur, elle hurla en y voyant Edward avant de basculer en arrière. Alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, se préparant à rentrer en contact avec le sol, rien ne vint car deux mains puissantes la retenaient. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et sans grand étonnement vu le visage du blond penché au dessus d'elle, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Eli explosa de colère, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

_-Rahhh je te déteste, si tu savais à quel point !! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que tu fais çà ? Surtout de si bonne heure, tu veux que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?_

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit pendant un rapide moment avec de redevenir aussi froid qu'il l'était dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'Eli et dit sarcastiquement.

_-Ne me tente pas…_

Eli se dégagea des mains d'Edward pour s'assoir correctement tout en se retenant de ne pas lui mettre une baffe. Dire ce genre de chose n'était pas vraiment sympathique, et même s'ils n'étaient pas proches tous les deux, les dire du vampire blessaient très souvent Eli. Elle ne le montrait pas, gardant sa fierté devant lui, mais Bella sentait bien que tous ces mots froissaient sa sœur, cependant si aucun des deux ne voulaient faire d'effort, que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Bella monta à son tour dans la voiture, et voyant l'air grognon d'Eli, se douta qu'il s'était encore passé quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas remarquer sachant très bien que sa sœur n'aimait pas cela. Les deux sœurs n'échangèrent que quelques regards durant le trajet, l'un étant très accusateur et l'autre essayait d'être neutre faisant comme si elle ne remarquait rien. Arrivées sur le parking, les deux jeunes femmes virent Edward sortir de sa Volvo, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il devait encore être fier de la blague qu'il avait faite à Eli.

Cette dernière fulminait toujours de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement et n'attendit pas que Bella et Edward se soient retrouvés pour se diriger vers le lycée, néanmoins elle entendait leurs chuchotements derrière elle, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Ses yeux débordaient de haine envers Edward mais ils s'adoucirent rapidement quand elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme qui se tenait en haut des escaliers. Immédiatement, elle fut hypnotisée par ses yeux noirs qui la fixaient, ce visage si blanc… Eli aurait aimé aller lui parler mais il disparut rapidement de son champ de vision, perdu dans la foule.

_-Bah alors Eli, tu rêvasses ?_ lui dit Bella en passant à coté d'elle.

_-Heu…non, non_, dit-elle avec un sourire, _j'ai vu quelque chose…d'intéressant._

_-Ah bon ? Quoi ?_

_-Ne t'approche pas du brun_, dit Edward la voix aussi froide que sa peau, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Eli se figea sur place, se demandant comment il avait deviné mais surtout pourquoi il lui disait cela.

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Ne l'approche pas, c'est tout !_

Edward obligea doucement Bella à avancer laissant Eli clouée sur place par la stupeur. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre de la sorte, et il devait bien se douter qu'elle ne lui obéirait pas, ce garçon était bien trop intriguant pour qu'elle ne fasse rien.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à sa classe, Eli espérait que le jeune garçon, qui devait surement être nouveau, soit dans sa classe, tout sera beaucoup plus simple pour lui parler, mais elle fut bien déçue car il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Elle soupira longuement, les cours allaient être de nouveau très ennuyant, et ce fut le cas durant les quinze premières minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un son très aigu se fasse entendre. Eli posa immédiatement ses mains sur ses oreilles mais cela n'arrangea rien, le son était toujours aussi puissant. En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre, tous les autres élèves suivaient le cours sans paraitre perturbés. Elle bafouilla une phrase d'excuse au professeur avant de sortir de la classe en courant à moitié. Le son était insupportable, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser comme si quelqu'un voulait lui percer le crâne. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs en titubant jusqu'au moment où elle entra en contact avec un mur froid et dur. Le son cessa de suite, laissant la possibilité à Eli se reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle se rendit compte que le mur n'était autre qu'Edward. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Est-ce que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de se son si atroce ? Il avait l'air en colère, les traits de son visage étaient tendus, et un son étrange émanait de lui, comme s'il allait attaquer la jeune femme, mais elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne la regardait, ses yeux fixaient quelqu'un derrière. Eli tourna la tête, et souri ; se tenait à quelques pas d'eux le magnifique brun de tout à l'heure. Le son qu'Edward faisait s'intensifia mais Eli n'y faisait pas attention, encore une fois elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce visage au teint clair qui illuminait le couloir, ses cheveux bouclés qui encadraient ce visage parfait étaient si soyeux qu'Eli aurait aimé y perdre ses mains.

Le garçon amorça un pas vers eux, mais sans que la jeune femme ne comprenne comment, Edward se trouvait déjà devant elle, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents. Le brun ne cessait de sourire, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur d'Edward, d'ailleurs il ne le regardait pas, son regard était posé sur Eli. Edward finit par bondir sur lui subitement sous le regard horrifié de la jeune femme, mais le brun l'envoya contre un mur avec un simple coup de poing. Eli voulu se diriger vers Edward qui avait l'air d'être assommé au sol mais deux bras puissant entourant sa taille l'en empêchèrent. Le brun se trouvait à présent derrière elle, empêchant ainsi toute retraite de la part de la jeune femme. Il regroupa les cheveux d'Eli dans une de ses mains, avant de tous les placer d'un coté, se donnant ainsi accès à son cou. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'avec Jasper dans les bois, et se mise à trembler comme une feuille soumise au vent. Un ricanement se fit entendre, il venait du brun, il devait surement sentir sa peur. Sans ménagement, il la mordit dans le cou, si violement que cela arracha un cri de la bouche d'Eli, elle pouvait sentir ses canines dans sa peau, le sang qui pulsait et qu'il se délectait de boire. La mort était proche, elle sentait qu'à chaque gorgée qu'il prenait, la vie quittait son corps. Son regard se dirigea vers Edward, espérant qu'il se relèverait et qu'il pourrait survivre, Bella serait horriblement triste et perdue sans lui. Eli ferma les yeux, elle n'avait plus la force et aucunement l'envie de se battre. Elle entendit la voix d'Edward crier son nom…

Mais la voix d'Edward changea rapidement, elle devenait plus grave et plus irritée. Eli ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, elle venait de comprendre, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, enfin plutôt un cauchemar, elle s'était endormie en cours, et le professeur était en train de l'appeler. Tous les élèves autour d'elle étaient en train de rire, seul le professeur avait l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur.

_-Mademoiselle Swan, la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie de finir vos nuits, restez chez vous, çà m'évitera d'interrompre mon cour pour vous réveiller !_

Eli s'excusa d'une petite voix mais ne suivit pas pour autant le cours par la suite, ce rêve était tellement étrange… Avait-il une signification particulière ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir sortir de cours pour aller s'assurer que Bella et Edward allaient bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve certes mais les vampires n'étaient pas censé exister non plus …

Entre deux cours, Eli essaya de croiser le chemin de Bella et Edward mais ne trouva aucune trace d'eux, et se demandait bien où ils pouvaient être passé, le lycée était grand mais il ne fallait pas exagérer, elle les rencontrait tout le temps dans les couloirs pourquoi est ce qu'aujourd'hui serait différent des autres jours ? Elle repensa à son rêve, et s'ils s'étaient fait attaquer et que Edward n'avait pas réussit à faire face et que… Eli arrêta de penser lorsqu'elle aperçut de loin le brun, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard était perçant, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait dans la foule, Eli voyait très bien qu'il la regardait. Dans une démarche décontractée, il s'avança vers elle, mais la jeune femme détala rapidement, de peur qu'il s'approche d'elle pour la mordre, de peur que son rêve se réalise. Après avoir ressentit de l'attirance pour le garçon, voilà qu'il l'effrayait, Bella lui avait bien dit que tous les vampires n'étaient pas « végétariens ». Elle ne savait pas si s'était un vampire mais Eli ne voulait pas le savoir, de peur qu'il la morde. Elle courait donc comme une dératée mais au croisement de deux couloirs, quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'arrêter dans sa course folle. C'était Edward qui la regardait avec un air incrédule pendant que Bella s'exclamait.

_-Eli, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

La jeune femme ne parlait pas, regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait semé.

_-C'est le brun ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ?_ demanda Edward

_-Non… non,_ bégaya Eli, _j'ai fais un rêve…il me mordait._

Bella passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur pour la réconforter tout en fixant intensément Edward. Ils avaient l'air de savoir quelque chose qu'Eli ignorait.

_-Il ne te fera pas de mal, je suis là_, affirma Edward, _il n'osera pas t'approcher._

_-Tu étais dans mon rêve, tu n'as pas réussi à le battre et il va me tuer_, paniquait Eli

_-Eli, ce n'est qu'un rêve_, dit Bella en prenant le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains, _un simple rêve qui ne se réalisera pas, tu n'as pas le don de voir l'avenir. Maintenant calmes-toi, d'accord ?_

_-Fait nous confiance_, dit Edward, _il n'approchera ni de Bella, ni de toi._

Eli ne se sentait pas plus rassurée, le visage d'Edward et Bella n'affichait pas un air assez serein à son gout.

_-Retournes en cours_, dit Edward, nous viendrons te chercher à la fin de ton cours devant la salle de classe.

Eli secoua la tête en signe d'approbation, même si le rêve avait montré Edward perdant, c'était toujours plus rassurant de le savoir près d'elle si le brun attaquait. Edward et Bella regardèrent Eli s'en aller avec un air soucieux, et Bella fut la première à rompre le silence.

_-Elle a l'air totalement perdu, regarde là._

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui m'inquiète._

Bella se rendit compte que le blond avait posé son regard sur elle, est ce qu'il était en train de parler d'elle ?

_-Bella, promets moi que tu ne t'approcheras pas de ce vampire_, ajouta t-il.

_-Promis, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi qu'il faut que tu t'inquiètes, c'est à Eli qu'il a l'air d'en vouloir._

_-Je suis sur que c'est une manière de te piéger._

_-De toute façon, je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle. _

Edward prit la main de Bella et ils retournèrent tous les deux vers leur salle de classe.

**--**

A la sortie de son dernier cours, Eli prit son temps pour être sur qu'Edward et Bella seraient déjà dehors, mais lorsqu'elle finit par sortir, ils n'étaient toujours pas là et elle ne savait pas si elle devait les attendre ou les retrouver sur le parking. Elle ne souhaitait pas attendre ici seule, elle commença donc à se diriger vers la sotie du lycée, sur ses gardes, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect. Un lycée vide était un endroit angoissant, et Eli fut contente de se retrouver au milieu des autres élèves en dehors du bâtiment. Le brun n'oserait surement pas l'attaquer devant des témoins. D'ailleurs, elle oublia rapidement son inquiétude pour faire place à une immense colère. Elle venait d'apercevoir Bella et Edward sur le parking en rigolant à gorges déployées, ils n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour elle.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de leur hurler dessus, et emprunta le chemin de la maison tout de suite. Elle s'était quelque peu apaisée en sachant qu'elle serait avec Edward à la sortie des cours, mais maintenant son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, espérant que le brun ne la suivrait pas. Le froid lui glacer tous les os, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait congeler sur place mais elle s'obligea à ne pas faire demi tour pour rentrer avec Bella.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs cherchait sa sœur du regard, toute sa classe était déjà sortie, cela faisait un moment qu'elle aurait du être avec eux. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, elle espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

_-Il faut peut-être que l'on aille voir dans sa dernière salle de classe, elle nous y attend surement_, dit Bella

_-Ta sœur n'est tout de même pas assez idiote pour rester là-bas ?_ ronchonna Edward.

_-S'il te plait_, supplia Bella.

_-Bon d'accord._

Alors qu'Edward commença à se diriger vers le lycée, sa sœur Alice l'intercepta pour lui dire quelque chose que la brunette ne pouvait entendre mais les deux visages qui se tournèrent vers elle ne lui annoncèrent rien de bon.

_-Tu ne vas pas aimer_, dit-il

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Bella

_-Alice a vu qu'Eli se ferait attaquer ce soir et qu'en grande courageuse que tu es, tu fonceras droit à la mort ainsi que ta sœur. _

_-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?_ demanda la brune en essayant de cacher ses frissons, _allons la mettre en sécurité._

Edward regarda la jeune femme puis fit un léger signe de tête vers Alice qui passa immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de Bella, qui eut à peine le temps d'entendre Edward lui demander de le pardonner, qu'elle se trouvait dans le véhicule des Cullen, le moteur déjà vrombissant. Le regard de Bella empli de crainte pour sa sœur toucha Edward, il fallait qu'il sauve Eli pour qu'elle retrouve son regard joyeux, mais en même temps, être seul avec Eli ne serait surement pas aisé…

**--**

En rentrant chez elle, Eli trouva un message sur le répondeur que sa sœur avait laissé, expliquant que ce soir elle dormirait chez Alice car les deux avaient un exposé à faire puis elle demanda à Eli de la rappeler. La plus âgée rigola, faussement amusée en se disant qu'elle pouvait toujours courir.

Elle monta dans sa chambre en se remémorant ce qu'elle devait faire pour demain et soupira en se mettant à ses devoirs, elle avait hâte de finir ses études et d'entrer dans le monde du travail même si pour le moment tout cela était très flou dans sa tête. Totalement plongée dans ses devoirs, Eli n'entendit pas Charlie laisser un message à son tour pour avertir qu'il était de garde cette nuit et encore moins Edward qui l'observait à présent. Alice n'avait su dire quand exactement il attaquerait, elle avait juste vu Eli passer la tête par la fenêtre et se faire attaquer mais Edward se disait que la jeune femme était bien trop absorbée par ses devoirs pour bouger par la suite mais c'était sans compter un étrange bruit venant du toit, qui attira immédiatement l'attention d'Eli. La jeune femme se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre pendant qu'Edward restait sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Eli finit par ouvrir la fenêtre et l'apercevoir debout sur le toit. Sa réaction ne fut pas longue à arriver :

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et où est Bella ?_

Edward ne répondit pas, attendant patiemment que le brun se montre mais rien ne se passa, il avait attendre, à part Eli qui fulminait à la fenêtre, tout était calme. Il se tourna donc vers la jeune femme pour lui répondre.

_-Bella est en sécurité, ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Si je suis là, c'est pour que tu sois en sécurité donc ne commence pas à râler._

Le visage d'Eli qui avait prit une expression de soulagement arborait maintenant des couleurs rouges de colère.

_-Quoi ? Râler ? Je pense que j'ai le droit de râler, je vous attends encore devant ma salle de classe._

_-Nous t'avons attendu. Eli…_

_-Si jamais le brun avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait durant le trajet jusqu'ici que j'ai fais **SEULE**_, coupa t-elle, _maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai autre chose à faire que de te parler, va t-en !!_

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle refermait assez violement sa fenêtre en même temps que ses rideaux. Comment avait-il osé venir ici après l'avoir totalement oublié ?

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher sur la question puisqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le brun, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Eli eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'elle sentit une main froide se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier tandis que l'autre main s'appuya sur son épaule pour la pousser contre le mur et ainsi la bloquer.

_-Te voilà enfin entre mes griffes, petite humaine. C'est assez difficile de t'atteindre, ton garde du corps m'a l'air très puissant._

Il relâcha la pression de l'épaule d'Eli et vint placer sa main dans le creux de sa poitrine. Ce geste n'avait rien de sexuel, la jeune femme s'en rendit compte rapidement, tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était sentir son cœur battre bien trop fort à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait.

_-C'est du gâchis de ne pas mordre cette gorge si appétissante. Tout en toi n'est que délice._

Eli avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, le brun l'effrayait tellement qu'elle tremblait. Cela avait l'air de lui plaire d'ailleurs.

-_Hum… cette odeur_, murmura-t-il, _tellement attirante_.

Le brun pencha la tête pour nicher son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, qui profita de ce moment pour se décaler et frapper contre la fenêtre, mais encore plus rapidement, le brun attrapa Eli par les cheveux et frappa son visage contre la fenêtre. La douleur fut telle qu'Eli n'eut plus la force de crier. Le temps qu'Edward entre dans la chambre, étant obligé de faire le tour, la fenêtre étant fermée, Eli était au sol, le visage en sang et à moitié évanouie, le brun penché au dessus d'elle. Une sorte de feulement sortit de la gorge d'Edward qui regardait le brun avec un regard tellement sombre qu'un simple humain aurait fui en criant.

_-Quoi ?_ dit le brun. _Ne me dit pas qu'elle t'appartient aussi !_

Son ton était humoristique, il avait l'air de vouloir s'amuser mais Edward n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu, la vie d'Eli était bien trop importante.

_-Laisse là tranquille et va te nourrir loin d'ici ou tu auras affaire à moi_, dit Edward d'une manière la plus neutre qu'il aurait pu.

Malgré le calme apparent, le blond était perturbé, il ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

_-Tu ne me fais pas peur Edward_, rigola le brun, _tu ne m'as déjà pas tué une fois, pourquoi le ferais-tu maintenant ?_

Edward regarda de plus près le brun, il avait en effet sentit que l'odeur lui était familière, mais il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

_-Sébastien?_

_-Et oui, c'est moi j'ai changé hein ?_

Le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu avait en effet beaucoup changé, surtout bien grandit.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda Edward surpris

_-Petite vengeance je suppose. Tu m'as abandonné Edward, tu aurais pu me donner tellement de choses._

_-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je ne pouvais pas et tu le savais très bien. Je ne t'avais rien promis._

Sébastien attrapa de nouveau Eli par les cheveux et l'obligea violement à se mettre debout.

_-Tu es tombé bien bas ! Protéger des humains qui n'en valent même pas la peine. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt faire un diner. N'est-elle pas née pour cela ?_

_-Non, elle est née pour vivre, tout comme toi avant que ne tu ne te transformes. Tu as fais ton choix, laisse la en dehors de tout cela_, répondit Edward en fixant Eli, qui d'après lui n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

_-Ouh, que de belles paroles, mais son sort est scellé, elle aura l'honneur de mourir de mes dents._

_-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je peux voir, tu ne changes vraiment pas, mais tu devrais savoir que tu es toujours moins fort que moi._

Eli gémit de douleur. Sébastien était en train de lui griffer le cou, la phrase d'Edward avait du le mettre encore plus en colère.

_-Ne me sous estime pas, tout cette pitié que tu ressens pour ces mortels te rend beaucoup plus vulnérable. Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je la tuais ?_

Edward rigola en fermant doucement les yeux, il n'avait vraiment pas changé, il fallait toujours qu'il essaye d'entrainer les autres dans sa chute. Perdant légèrement sa patience, Edward alla se placer en un clin d'œil auprès de Sébastien et le fixa.

_- Relâche-la_, dit-il en détachant toutes les syllabes.

Sébastien ricana à son tour, envoya Eli s'étaler au sol, se cognant de nouveau la tête, puis se lança sur Edward. Ce dernier réagit rapidement en attrapant le brun par le cou, le coupant net dans son élan.

_-Je te l'ai dis, je suis plus fort que toi. Et ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir laissé la vie sauve._

_-Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu ne me tueras jamais alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ?_

Un immense sourire sadique se dessina de nouveau sur le visage de Sébastien. Il avait prit un air supérieur.

_-Tu préfères peut-être que j'aille rendre une petite visite à sa sœur ? Celle que tu aimes ?_

Edward se raidit de tout son corps en se resserrant ses mains autour du cou du brun.

_-Ne la touche pas, compris ?_

_- Alors laisse-moi celle là et je m'en irais, laissant la vie sauve à ta chérie. _

Le blond lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Eli, toujours allongée au sol sans bouger. Il réprima immédiatement cette hésitation avant d'envoyer Sébastien à travers la fenêtre qui se brisa dans un bruit sourd. Heureusement que personne d'autre n'était dans la maison.

Le vampire ne revint pas, soit il était blessé, soit il battait en retraite pour revenir plus fort par la suite. Lorsqu'Edward fut certains que Sébastien ne reviendrait pas ce soir, il se dirigea vers Eli.

_-Elizabeth, est ce que çà va ?_

Eli posa sa main sur son front en essayant de se redresser.

_-Attends, je vais t'aider._

Edward passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la soulever et la déposer sur son lit d'une manière tellement douce et prévenante qu'elle en fut surprise. Le jeune homme du le sentir car il dit.

_-Je sais être doux, je ne suis pas qu'une bête sanguinaire._

Eli souria amusée, c'était comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait.

_-Tu lis dans mon esprit ?_ demanda Eli

_-Etrangement, l'esprit de Bella et le tien me sont inaccessibles. Ce doit être de famille je suppose. _

_-Je pensais que tu étais capable de lire mes pensées, tu réagis souvent sans que je ne dise un mot._

_-C'est juste que tu es trop transparente pour moi. Je devine facilement ce que tu vas dire ou faire._

Eli roula la tête sur le coté, de sorte qu'Edward ne puisse voir son visage. Cette proximité soudaine, la gentillesse du jeune homme et son odeur enivrante mettait Eli mal à l'aise. Le blond prit cela pour un signe de fatigue, posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme.

_-Reposes-toi_, dit-il, _le choc a du te fatiguer._

Après un léger moment d'hésitation, Eli se demandant si elle pouvait poser la question, finit par demander.

_-Est-ce que tu vas t'en aller ?_

Edward fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient sans se disputer mais aussi que la jeune femme réclamait sa présence. Même dans ses rêves, lorsqu'elle parlait, elle avait tendance à le repousser.

_-J'ai…j'ai besoin de voir Bella_, dit-il

Prise par la panique de se retrouver toute seule dans la maison, Eli tenta de se redresser mais Edward qui avait anticipé sa réaction, avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

_-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice viendra pour être sur que tu ailles bien. _

La réponse d'Eli fut très rapide sans pour autant qu'elle tourne le visage vers lui.

_-Ce n'est pas elle que je veux, c'est toi._

Elle se mit à rougir en entendant la réponse qu'elle venait de formuler, se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant d'ajouter rapidement.

_-Désolée, j'ai divagué, surement le choc à la tête. Retourne voir Bella, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, et elle doit t'attendre impatiemment. Surtout n'embête pas Alice, je vais bien. _

Edward regarda la jeune femme perplexe. Il n'aimait pas ne pas voir le visage d'Eli, à ce moment, il n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

_-Eli…_

_-Va t-en !_ Dit Eli le plus froidement qu'elle pouvait.

Edward se redressa, regarda un long moment Eli allongée sur son lit, et son cœur se serra. Il se sentait coupable de la laisser seule après ce qu'elle venait de vivre mais en même temps, il ne cessait de penser à Bella. Il prit donc la direction de la fenêtre, s'arrêta devant et dit.

_-Je reviendrais dans la nuit si tu le souhaites._

Eli resta silencieuse, faisant mine de s'être endormie. Si elle avait prit la parole, sa voix aurait été tremblante à cause des larmes qu'elle tentait de ravaler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de pleurer. Surement du au sentiment de rejet qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle savait que Bella était tout pour Edward, elle avait espéré qu'il reste avec elle cette nuit.

Mais ce que la jeune femme ignora, c'était qu'Edward était resté toute la nuit dans la pièce d'à coté. Il avait appelé Alice lui demandant de ramener Bella chez elle puisqu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser Eli seule, cependant elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'entendit pas les chuchotements du couple de l'autre coté du mur. Eli pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, plus pour le fait qu'Edward l'ai rejeté que par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle s'en voulait tellement car elle connaissait que trop bien les raisons pour lesquelles son cœur battait si vite lorsque le blond se trouvait dans les parages…

**--**

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait pas mal de fautes et oublier beaucoup de mots, j'ai donc corriger le texte**

**Je reste persuadée qu'il reste encore beaucoup de fautes mais c'est déjà çà**

**Le plus important étant que la lecture reste agréable pour vous.**

**Sinon, passon cela, et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre??**


	6. Merci Nina

Je voulais remercier Nina, qui grâce à ses deux reviews m'ont redonné le courage de continuer

Au moins je vois que tu suis !

Cela me fait super plaisir, et même si tu es la seule lectrice, je continuerais

Car tu fais l'effort de lire ma fiction

Merci beaucoup Nina

Je m'y remets de suite !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers pour m'évader à ma façon.

**Résumé: **Quand Bella voit sa grande sœur arriver, c'est avec beaucoup de réticences qu'elle l'accueil, et il y a de quoi car tout va changer dans sa vie, ses sentiments, va t-il se passer? Reprise libre du livre Fascination de Stephenie Meyer

**Avertissement: **J'espère que les fans du couple Bella/Edward ne m'en voudront pas des changements que je vais opérer plus tard...

**Notes de l'auteur:** Je suis vraiment désolée pour le très long moment d'attente pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais avec les études, j'ai eu du mal à consacrer plus de 10 minutes d'affiler pour écrire.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidé à continuer en laissant des reviews super!! j'espère que la suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Bonne lecture à tous :D

**Chapitre 6.**

Elizabeth resta pendant une très longue période complètement traumatisée par l'agression de Sébastien. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit qui la surprenait, ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, la frôle même tout simplement et ne dormait plus dans le noir, de peur que lorsqu'elle rallume la lumière, le vampire se trouve dans sa chambre. De plus, elle qui n'était pas spécialement ouverte aux autres se renferma encore plus au monde extérieur, séchant les cours, restant toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, recroquevillée sur son lit. Bella ne comptait plus les mensonges qu'elle devait raconter à Charlie pour empêcher des suspicions de naitre. Maladie, pas cours, fatigue, cela en devenait épuisant pour la jeune sœur, et le fait qu'Edward et sa sœur ne s'entendaient toujours pas n'arrangeait rien, à croire que cette agression avait exacerbé les sentiments pratiquement haineux que pouvait avoir Eli envers Edward. Bella supposait que c'était parce qu'Edward était un vampire aussi, en le voyant, sa grande sœur se remémorait donc son agression, mais bon, cela faisait maintenant un mois, et malgré tous les efforts possibles, la plus âgée des sœurs Swan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en remettre.

Edward et Bella se répétaient sans cesse que cela lui passerait, qu'il lui fallait du temps, mais apparemment leurs espérances avaient dépassé la réalité, et Bella décida de prendre les choses en main alors qu'elle se trouvait en cours accompagnée d'Edward.

_-Ecoute, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas la laisser comme cela indéfiniment_, dit-elle en se tournant vers le vampire.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tourna vers Bella avait un air presque…dépité. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette conversation avec la brunette, et il savait que cela pouvait durer très longtemps, or, il ne tenait pas spécialement à parler d'Eli. Il était très compréhensif envers elle, ce ne devait pas être simple tous les jours pour elle, mais depuis ce soir, il était comme gêné de parler d'elle. Surement à cause de ce qu'il avait ressentit, du fait qu'il n'avait pu se résigner à la laisser seule pour aller retrouver Bella…

_-Je suis d'accord, mais tu sais bien que l'on ne peut rien faire si Eli ne le veut pas. Tu la connais, tu sais de quoi elle est capable, et ce sur quoi elle ne cédera jamais. Je pense que l'on a fait ce qu'il fallait, il faut maintenant que ce soit elle qui décide de s'en sortir._

En observant le visage de sa douce, Edward pensait avoir été convaincant, mettant donc fin à ce sujet de conversation, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle secoua doucement la tête avant d'enchainer.

-_Oui, je sais qu'elle est têtue et qu'elle ne montrera surement jamais qu'elle a besoin de nous, mais c'est le cas, et ce soir, nous allons la sortir ! J'ai une idée !_ dit Bella en souriant.

_-Non, non et non !_ hurla presque Elizabeth. _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de tenir la chandelle entre vous deux, je préfère encore rester ici seule que de venir avec vous._

Bella soupira tandis qu'Edward, légèrement en retrait derrière elle marmonna doucement mais assez fort pour que des oreilles humaines entendent.

_-Toujours aussi puérile…_

Alors qu'Eli était sur le point d'exploser contre Edward, Bella calma tout de suite les esprits pour faire oublier la petite réplique d'Edward, et surtout pour que sa sœur finisse par accepter de venir avec eux ce soir.

_-Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas tenir la chandelle, on a qu'a invité quelqu'un d'autre, comme çà, on sera quatre, tu ne seras donc pas seule avec un couple, est ce que çà te va ?_

Elizabeth réfléchit un petit moment, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir mais il était vrai aussi que cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle restait enfermée dans la maison, et peut-être qu'aller prendre l'air comme une jeune de son âge pourrait lui faire oublier tout cela. En plus, Edward serait là en cas de problème, elle n'avait rien à craindre… Cependant, trop fière pour l'accepter comme cela, elle finit par hausser les épaules avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

_-Ok, invite qui tu veux, je m'en fiche de toute façon._

Bella afficha un sourire ravi, elle y était enfin parvenue, il avait fallu beaucoup de patience, mais cela avait marché parfaitement, et alors qu'elle se précipitait sur le téléphone lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Eli se refermer, Edward finit par demander.

_-Je peux savoir qui tu comptes inviter pour rester avec elle ?_

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit, bien qu'elle sache que cela ne plairait surement pas à son amoureux, elle savait que cette personne serait tout à fait apte à rendre le sourire à sa soeur. Elle composa donc le numéro, et lorsqu'une voix répondit enfin, Edward se mit à grimacer.

Le soir venu, Edward, Bella et Eli montèrent dans la voiture pour se rendre au cinéma, là où ils retrouveraient l'invité surprise dont Bella ne voulait pas dévoiler l'identité à sa sœur. Elle savait qu'Eli connaissait cette personne et que cela lui ferait surement plaisir de la revoir. Elle se rappelle à quel point ils pouvaient être proche tous les deux lorsque toute la famille Swan vivait à Forks, toujours à trainer ensemble, ils passaient tous les samedis après midi sur la plage à tenter de surfer à l'époque. Ces souvenirs firent sourire Bella, c'était la belle époque, le moment de sa vie où tout était parfait, où sa famille ressemblait à une vraie famille et non à un fragment de famille comme çà pouvait l'être maintenant.

Edward, apercevant le visage pensif et triste de sa tendre, fit glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Bella qu'il serra tendrement, comme pour la réconforter, sans dire un seul mot. Presque aussitôt, Bella tourna son visage vers lui pour lui sourire, le rassurer. Derrière, Eli observait cette scène avec une pointe au cœur. En effet, elle enviait sa sœur, elle avait déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie, celui pour lequel elle est importante, indispensable, alors qu'elle, elle était seule, et cela durera surement un long moment puisqu'Eli ne souhaitait en aucun cas s'attacher. Peur de souffrir ? Peut être, mais surtout peur d'être déçue ou de ne pas être à la hauteur. La jeune demoiselle avait réussie à se persuader qu'elle n'était à la hauteur pour personne, pas assez belle, pas assez intelligente, pas assez talentueuse. Tout comme Bella depuis la mort de leur mère, Eli était empreinte de très grandes blessures qui mettront beaucoup de temps pour se cicatriser, ou qui ne se refermeront peut-être jamais. La différence entre Bella et Eli, c'est que Bella était entourée, Edward était là, Alice et tous les autres Cullen aussi et ils feraient surement tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour aider Bella, tandis qu'Eli… elle se remémore encore sa première rencontre avec Jasper, une totale catastrophe. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais osé lui reparler ou le regarder dans les yeux de nouveau.

Reportant son attention sur ce qui était en train de passer dans la voiture, Eli pu se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés, Edward était en train de garer la Volvo, elle allait enfin rencontrer cette personne que Bella avait invitée. Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à sortir de la voiture, jetant des regards tout autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver qui était l'invité de dernière minute, mais il y avait bien trop de monde, une foule immense était amassée devant le cinéma, ce qui ne rendait pas la tache facile. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut à deux doigts de se tourner de nouveau vers le petit couple qu'elle rencontra un regard qu'elle connaissait bien. D'ailleurs, ce regard lui souriait, il était accueillant, ravie aussi et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eli, c'était Jacob ! Elle se dirigea vers lui et quand elle se trouva à sa hauteur finit par s'exclamer.

_-Mon dieu, tu es immense maintenant, tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !!_

_-Il faut dire que cela fait maintenant un petit moment que l'on ne sait pas vu, je n'ai plus 12 ans tu sais !_

Eli rigola, avant de serrer Jacob tout contre elle, c'était vraiment une bonne surprise pour elle, et déjà, elle ne pensait plus à son agression, elle était tellement contente de le revoir. Bella regarda sa sœur amusée, c'était amusant de la voir retrouver un de leurs amis d'enfance, seul Edward avait l'air bougon appuyé nonchalamment contre sa voiture, il regardait les étreintes d'Eli et Jacob tout en fulminant. Il n'avait jamais aimé Jacob, cela ne changerait surement jamais et le fait de le voir prendre Elizabeth dans ses bras n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait envie de les séparer tout en éloignant la jeune fille de lui, surement le coté protecteur qu'il avait développé depuis l'agression de la plus âgée.

_-Aller vient, on va les rejoindre_, dit Bella en prenant la main de son chéri.

En deux pas, ils se retrouvèrent devant Eli et Jacob, qui riaient maintenant de bon cœur ensemble, puis, après que tout le monde se soit dit bonjour, une simple poignée de main froide et vigoureuse pour les deux jeunes hommes, les quatre compères commencèrent enfin à faire la queue. Jacob et Eli ne cessaient de bavarder ensemble, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie durant l'absence de l'autre. Très respectueux, le quileute évita soigneusement tout sujet qui pourrait blesser ou raviver certains mauvais souvenirs de la jeune femme. Il lui parlait plutôt de ses études, lui demandant si elle dessinait encore, si elle pourrait lui montrer quelques unes de ses créations. Pendant ce temps, Bella regardait les films à l'affiche pour se décider sur celui qu'ils iraient voir. Edward lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Eli en se faisant la remarque qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu si souriante, si enjouée et calme. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait de la sorte, et cela lui faisait ressentir une drôle de sensation au fond de lui. Il refusait tout à fait l'idée que cela pouvait être de la jalousie, pourquoi est ce que cela en serait alors qu'il était fou amoureux de Bella, il pensait donc que c'était parce que malgré tout, il était attaché à cette jeune femme renfermée, râleuse, qui passe ses nerfs sur les autres, mais en dehors de cela c'était une personne fragile tout comme Bella, et irrémédiablement, il avait cette envie de la protéger aussi, ce qui comprenait la protéger de Jacob…

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivé devant le guichet pour prendre leurs places, les garçons furent affolés d'entendre que Bella avait choisi un film à l'eau de rose où l'héroïne tombait amoureuse d'un homme qui était atteint d'une grave maladie, et ils protestèrent immédiatement, préférant aller voir le dernier film d'horreur. Eli et Bella échangèrent un regard un peu déçue mais finirent par céder pour faire plaisir aux garçons, cependant Eli n'était vraiment pas enjouée d'aller voir ce genre de film après avoir été agressée par un vampire, elle aurait aimé se changer totalement les idées.

Jacob sentit rapidement qu'Eli s'était tendue lorsque les places furent achetées, il décida donc de l'emmener discrètement à l'écart, prétextant ainsi une envie de pop corn pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement. Alors que la serveuse était partie remplir deux pots de pop corn, Jacob se tourna vers Eli avec un sourire et lui demanda.

_-Alors, tu m'expliques ?_

La brunette afficha immédiatement un visage étonné, elle ne comprenait pas la question de Jacob, elle ne s'était en aucun cas rendue compte qu'il avait deviné dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait, elle lui répondit donc.

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_-De ta soudaine tension ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? C'est Edward ?_

La prononciation de ce prénom contracta encore plus Eli qui regarda le quileute avec un regard suspicieux, pourquoi lui parlait-il d'Edward ? Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

_-Non non, du tout, pourquoi tu demandes çà ? C'est juste que je ne suis pas spécialement fan des films d'horreur, je ne dirais pas que j'en ai une trouille bleue, mais presque._

Sa voix trahissait une légère gêne, elle n'aimait pas parler de ses faiblesses, surtout lorsque ces dernières avaient tendances à s'apparenter à Edward et aux autres vampires. Bien qu'elle avait une confiance presque absolue en Edward, elle avait toujours peur qu'un jour, tout cela dégénère, elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il se passerait, à la manière de réagir de Bella si il advenait que la véritable nature de l'homme qu'elle aimait venait à être dévoilé…

_-Je vois_, dit simplement Jacob en regardant la serveuse revenir avec deux pots remplient à ras-bord, puis il se tourna, les deux pots à la main et ajouta. _Mais tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinités avec cet Edward !_

Eli tourna son visage vers le vampire, il affichait un visage calme, même plutôt heureux de se trouver ici avec Bella alors que cela devait être un vrai supplice pour lui de se retrouver au milieu de cette foule si dense, pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il écoutait les pensées de Jacob, qu'il savait très bien ce dont ils étaient en train de parler, et cela avait quelque chose de gênant, puisque même si ses pensées étaient bien à l'abris dans sa tête, si elle venait à se confier au jeune indien, Edward le saurait automatiquement.

Puis le regard d'Eli revint sur son ami qui avait un visage triste, voir même torturé, et elle fut de nouveau surprise, que pouvait-il bien se passer dans son esprit pour qu'il ait cet air là ? Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rappela, qu'elle comprit le pourquoi de cette expression. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Jacob a toujours été amoureux de Bella, il était protecteur, possessif, jaloux sans qu'elle ne daigne s'en rendre compte, et la voir au bras d'un autre devait surement le faire terriblement souffrir. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami sans un mot avant de lui sourire doucement, elle n'avait jamais été dans son cas mais elle était assez intelligente pour se douter que ce ne devait pas être la chose la plus facile à vivre.

Jacob comprenant qu'Eli s'était enfin remémorée le pourquoi de cette tristesse, leva vers elle des yeux brillants de larmes avant de hausser les épaules pour tenter de reprendre un minimum de contenance. Il n'y avait pas à redire, Jacob était vraiment fou amoureux de Bella. D'ailleurs en regardant sa sœur, Eli remarqua que cette fois ci Edward avait le visage tourné vers eux, il les fixait des yeux et affichait une expression qu'Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de compassion pour Jacob ? Si c'était autre chose, la brunette ne savait ce que c'était. Dans un geste doux, Jacob emmena Eli avec le couple pour qu'ils puissent attendre tous ensemble avant d'entrer dans la salle.

_-Au faite, après la séance de ciné, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous_, dit Jacob, _je pense que vous allez aimer._

Curieuse de savoir, Bella ne cessa de le questionner sur cette petite surprise, mais Jacob réussit à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin entrer dans la salle et que le film commença. Durant toute la séance, Bella et Eli ne cessèrent de sursauter à la moindre scène surprenante, faisant ainsi sourire les deux garçons. Bella finit la séance complètement pelotonné contre Edward qui l'entourait d'un bras protecteur tandis qu'Elizabeth était recroquevillée sur elle-même, son manteau sur les genoux comme pour se protéger et se cachait le visage de ses mains presque durant tout le film. Jacob, en ayant marre de la voir dans cet état finit par passer un bras autour des épaules d'Eli avant de lui sourire et de lui chuchoter de se calmer, que ce n'était qu'un film. Presque aussitôt, deux regards se tournèrent vers eux, Bella et Edward les regardaient en effet, étonnés de voir ce genre de geste entre eux. Le vampire avait toujours cet air nonchalant sur le visage bien qu'au fond de lui il aurait aimé les séparer, tandis que Bella paraissait mal à l'aise soudainement. Presque simultanément, ils finirent par reporter leur attention sur le film.

Eli se sentait bien de la sorte, Jacob était tellement grand et fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais rien lui arriver tant qu'elle restait comme cela. C'était assez reposant de ne plus avoir un pincement au cœur tout le temps, elle avait l'impression enfin de respirer depuis un moment, elle resta donc de la sorte jusqu'à la fin du film espérant ne pas déranger Jacob.

Les lumières allumées, Elizabeth remercia rapidement et discrètement Jacob avant de se séparer de lui pour pouvoir remettre son manteau sur les épaules. Puis, elle se tourna vers Bella, voulant s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas trop traumatisé par tant de sang et d'horreur, mais sa petite sœur avait l'air bien souriante, enlacée dans les bras d'Edward. Jacob et Eli sortirent les premiers de la salle en se remémorant certaines scènes qui les ont marqués tout en se moquant aussi de certains passages très peu crédibles à leur gout, puis, Eli ne put s'empêcher de demander.

_-Alors, c'est quoi cette surprise après ?_

Le jeune indien rigola, décidément, Eli n'avait guère changé, elle était peut-être un peu plus sombre et moins souriante mais elle restait toujours aussi gentille, amusante et curieuse.

_-Tu verras, je ne dirais rien, il faut que ce soit une surprise pour toi aussi !_

_-Aller, j'aime bien savoir avant les autres._

_-C'est bien pour cela que je ne te dis rien !_

Jacob s'amusait de la situation qu'il avait l'air de trouver à son gout, de plus, il fallait avouer que Jacob avait toujours aimé taquiner Eli qui tombait trop facilement dans ses « pièges ». A l'époque où ils trainaient tout le temps ensemble, elle était très facile à berner, mais cela avait changé, Eli n'était plus cette petite fille crédule à qui l'on pouvait faire croire tout et n'importe quoi.

_-C'est pas sympa._

Eli croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement faisant mine de bouder avant que Jacob ne dise en voyant cela.

_-Roh, ne boude pas, nous y serons dans quelques minutes, quand notre cher couple aura décidé de se montrer…_

En effet, Edward et Bella n'étaient toujours pas sortis de la salle de cinéma, ce qui intriguait les deux autres qui se demandaient ce qui leur était arrivé. Enfin, après un petit moment à attendre, le couple sortit de la salle, tout sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Ne voulant rien savoir de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire à l'intérieur, Jacob et Eli se contentèrent de sortir du cinéma, silencieusement, puis le quileute prit une direction, toujours sans un mot, et Eli le suivit, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait hâte de savoir où il allait les emmener, elle et la patience, cela faisait deux.

Très rapidement, les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent à la lisière d'une forêt qu'Eli pensa être celle qui menait à la réserver de La Push, mais le silence qui y régnait l'empêcha tout simplement de poser la question. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que le couple suivait toujours, ce qui était le cas, et s'enfonça dans la forêt en compagnie de Jacob qui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où il se rendait.

Il aidait même Eli à passer quelques obstacles tellement ce chemin n'avait plus de secrets pour lui tandis que cette dernière regardait attentivement autour d'elle, essayant de repérer le chemin, mais dans le noir, c'était peine perdue. Elle serrait fermement la main de Jacob dans la sienne pour ne pas tomber, mais aussi parce que plus elle s'enfonçait dans le noir, plus elle sentait son estomac se nouer à l'idée de se retrouver face à Sébastien. Sentir une présence aussi près d'elle la rassurait légèrement même si elle doutait fortement que Jacob ferait le poids face à un vampire.

_-Nous y voilà_, dit Jacob dans un chuchotement.

Et alors qu'il finit à peine sa phrase, sa main libre vint écarter quelques branches d'arbres, laissant apparaitre devant eux une magnifique petite clairière, baignée dans la douce lumière de la lune et des étoiles. C'était un endroit vraiment très romantique où un couple pourrait facilement passer des heures et des heures. Eli s'avança au milieu de la clairière, levant rapidement la tête vers le ciel pour l'admirer avant de dire.

_-Waouh… c'est époustouflant !_ dit-elle en se tournant vers Jacob. _Mais comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?_

_-Un peu par hasard, je me ballade souvent par ici et je suis tombé amoureux de cette clairière. J'espère que personne d'autre ne trouvera cet endroit et qu'il restera un secret pour nous tous._

Le couple, resté un peu en arrière, avait l'air de trouver cet endroit aussi beau qu'Eli puisque Bella s'exclama à l'intention de Jacob.

_-C'est vraiment magnifique !_

Puis ils vinrent rejoindre les deux autres pour tous se retrouver au beau milieu de la clairière, admiratif de ce lieu plein de charme. Bella et Jacob commencèrent à papoter, de tout et de rien, de cette clairière, du film qu'ils ont été voir, du passé aussi. Profitant de cela, Eli s'isola en allant s'assoir contre un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin, les yeux fixés sur le ciel qui offrait ce soir une magnifique vu sur les étoiles. Elle en reconnaissait quelques unes, mais n'ayant jamais été douée ni passionnée en astronomie, elle se contentait de les admirer, ces petits points brillants dans le ciel.

De cette manière, elle pouvait s'évader. Son corps était bien là, assit au sol, mais son esprit était loin, très loin. Elle pensait à tout, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était encore capable de se sentir apaisée, sans crainte mais alors qu'enfin un petit sourire était en train d'apparaitre sur son visage, elle entendit.

_-Alors, tu rêvasses ?_

Eli sursauta en posant son regard sur la personne qui venait de parler. Ce n'était qu'Edward, qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle, tout sourire. Eli allait immédiatement lui hurler dessus pour lui dire qu'il était fou, qu'il lui avait fait une peur horrible, mais le visage qu'affichait Edward coupa tout de suite son élan. Sans pouvoir expliquer en détail, Eli trouvait son expression différente, ce n'était ni de la pitié, qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir en ce moment, ni de l'exaspération. Il avait juste l'air d'avoir envie de passer un petit moment en compagnie d'Eli, et cela coupa le souffle à cette dernière qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cela.

Ne voulant pas être méchante et ne sachant quoi lui dire tellement elle était troublée, Eli se contenta donc d'un haussement d'épaule qui en disait plus long que n'importe quel autre mot.

_-Pourquoi tu t'es isolée ?_ Continua t-il. _Tu ne nous supportes plus ?_

Avec un petit rire et une intonation de voix qui prouvait qu'Eli parlait pour taquiner le vampire, elle lui répondit.

_-Tu es sur que tu veux que je réponde à cela ?_

Rassuré, voyant que la demoiselle ne le repoussait pas comme à ses habitudes, Edward alla s'assoir à coté d'elle, appuyant également son dos contre le tronc, qui craqua dangereusement. Mais Eli n'y faisait pas attention, autre chose occupait son esprit. C'était bête mais le fait que l'épaule d'Edward frôle la sienne, la mettait dans un drôle d'état. Elle se sentait rougir et était bien heureuse d'être dans le noir, ainsi, vampire ou pas, il ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses joues. Elle s'en voulait de réagir de la sorte, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon la frôlait alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être une petite fille qui découvre ce que cela fait d'être en compagnie d'un garçon ?

_-C'est une soirée sympa, n'est ce pas ?_ Finit par dire Edward

_-Oui, c'est vrai, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant…_

_-Sourie ?_ La coupa Edward

Eli était étonnée qu'il utilise ce mot, cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'avait observé durant cette soirée ? Encore plus mal à l'aise, Eli n'osait plus regarder Edward.

_-On peut dire çà_, confirma t-elle cependant.

Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'elle se sentait moins craintive ce soir, et le cœur plus léger, son sourire était obligatoirement revenu. Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qui lui donna un charme fou, surement du son coté vampire.

_-Et Jacob et toi vous…_

Eli mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce dont Edward était en train de faire allusion, et s'exclama presque aussitôt.

_-Non, non, bien sur que non._

L'idée de sortir avec Jacob la répugnait presque, non pas qu'elle trouvait ce dernier moche ou pas assez bien pour elle, juste qu'elle le considérait plus comme son petit frère et qu'il ne pourrait y avoir rien de plus entre eux qu'un amour fraternel.

_-Nous sommes de très bons amis, c'est tout. Et puis, tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de petit ami en ce moment._

Edward parut se détendre mais dit rapidement.

-_Tu as tort, je suis sur que d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de toi te ferais le plus grand bien._

Cette phrase eut pour effet de braquer Eli aussi vite qu'une huitre se ferme lorsqu'elle sent le danger. Eli n'aimait pas parler de ce genre de sujet, et le fait qu'Edward insistait de la sorte l'avait tout de suite fait perdre sa bonne humeur. Le vampire le remarqua puisqu'il demanda.

_-Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?_

Eli tourna son visage de sorte qu'Edward ne pouvait le voir, c'était douloureux bien sur pour elle de ne pas se sentir aimée comme sa sœur pouvait l'être et elle jalousait tous les autres couples, Edward n'avait donc pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et puis, cela énervait Eli de voir que le vampire pensait avoir la science infuse, comme s'il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir ce qui était bon ou pas pour elle.

Ne voulant toujours pas s'énerver, elle décida donc de rester muette, fixant son regard sur les étoiles, ignorant ainsi la dernière question d'Edward. Il ne pouvait surement pas la comprendre, cela ne servait à rien de tenter de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, cependant, alors qu'elle pensait que le vampire allait s'en aller et ainsi la laisser seule quand il aurait compris, tout autre chose se passa.

Edward agrippa doucement le menton d'Eli et la força de la même manière à le regarder, ce que la jeune femme fit avec mauvaise grâce, puis il dit.

_-Pourquoi est ce que tu te refermes dès que quelqu'un entre dans ta carapace ?_

Scotché par cette question et cette manière de faire, Eli resta un moment silencieuse et sans réaction, puis elle se dégagea en tournant le visage de l'autre coté. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, et surtout, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait à se justifier auprès du vampire. Murée dans son silence, Eli fut très soulagée de voir Bella et Jacob venir vers eux, ce qui sonnait la fin de leur petit moment à tous les deux.

Elle se leva dans un bond, faisant un petit sourire envers les deux autres.

_-Bella commence à être fatiguée, il serait temps pour vous de rentrer_, dit Jacob.

Ce dernier les ramena à la lisère de la forêt avant de les laisser prendre le chemin de la voiture, tandis que lui prit celui de la réserve avec un petit signe de la main. Bella et Edward marchaient légèrement en avant, Eli mettant une petite distance entre eux, pensant que le couple voudrait peut être se retrouver un peu seul.

Le retour à la maison fut très calme et silencieux, tout le monde se remettant des émotions de la soirée, et surtout, les filles étaient très fatiguées, elles ne disaient pas un mot.

Eli, assise de nouveau à l'arrière de la volvo paraissait pensive, voir triste. Le regard perdu dans le vague, elle se disait qu'elle avait passé une agréable soirée et qu'elle avait hâte de recommencer. Ce fut surement ce dernier point qui l'incita à prendre la parole.

_-Je vous remercie._

Bella, qui somnolait, ouvrit les yeux d'un coup pendant qu'Edward observa Eli à travers le rétroviseur intérieur. C'était si inattendue, et tellement étonnant de la part de sa sœur, que même Bella fut surprise d'entendre cette phrase sortir de la bouche d'Eli. Elle avait enfin réussie à dire quelque chose d'agréable sans que son visage ne prouve que cela lui coutait d'être gentil avec les autres.

Mais la surprise laissa rapidement place à du contentement et du plaisir. Bien qu'Edward restait impassible comme à son habitude, Bella affichait un grand sourire et fut la première à prendre la parole.

_-Oh mais de rien, c'est tout à fait normal pour nous de prendre soin de toi ainsi que de faire en sorte que tu te sentes mieux._

Bella tendit sa main vers sa sœur pour aller serrer la sienne, montrer qu'elle était touchée et contente que sa sœur lui dise cela. Edward ne disait toujours rien, mais Eli sentait que son regard était toujours posé sur elle à travers du rétroviseur, mais, malgré son courage, elle ne réussit pas à le confronter, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas de quelle manière Edward aurait pu réagir.

Lorsque la voiture freina, Eli fut la première à en sortir sous les yeux assez ébahis du couple, qui se demandaient pourquoi elle s'enfuyait de la sorte. Elle venait de s'ouvrir et presque aussitôt la voilà qu'elle se renferme et qu'elle se réfugie dans sa chambre. Mais Edward pu apercevoir avant qu'Eli soit entrée dans la maison, qu'un immense sourire était affiché sur le visage d'Eli. Elle avait tout simplement était gênée par la déclaration qu'elle avait faite quelques minutes auparavant, ce qui amusa à son tour le vampire.

Bella bailla longuement avant de confirmer qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser dans ses draps et dormir. Avec une petite moue amusée, Edward se rendit à une vitesse folle auprès de la portière de sa bien-aimée qu'il ouvrit avant de la prendre délicatement contre elle, la soulevant ainsi du sol.

_-Près à aller passer une nuit reposante ?_ dit Edward

Bella lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête puis par une suite de bâillements qui confirmait l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait. Quasiment sans un bruit, Edward monta dans la chambre de sa belle avant de la déposer délicatement sur son lit. Les yeux brillants, Bella l'observait avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres en se demandant ce qu'elle aurait fait si jamais son chemin n'avait pas rencontré celui d'Edward.

Elle lui caressa lentement le visage et dans un petit soupire se roula sur le coté, la tête posée contre son oreiller, fauchée par le sommeil. Le vampire ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que le rythme de sa respiration indique que Bella était profondément endormi. Un bruit venant de l'extérieur attira soudainement son apparition et une ombre assise sur le toit lui indiqua qu'Eli prenait encore une fois l'air à une heure tardive. Edward recouvrit Bella d'une couverture avant de déposer un baisé sur son front et de se retrouver en quelques secondes assit aux coté d'Eli. Cette dernier avait le regard perdu dans le vide, les joues légèrement rosis par le vent froid qui balayait son visage. Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'elle sentit la présence du vampire à ses cotés, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, d'ailleurs se retrouver ici était devenu une habitude pour eux, même s'ils ne le reconnaitraient surement pas ni l'un ni l'autre…

_-Tu m'expliques ?_

Tout en gardant le regard dans le vide, Eli sourit sachant parfaitement de quoi voulez parler Edward, il était curieux et se posait surement des questions sur ce brusque remerciement, qui, il fallait l'avouer, pouvait vraiment étonner lorsque l'on ne s'y attendait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne saurait même pas expliquer pourquoi à ce moment, pourquoi elle avait ressentit le besoin de les remercier à ce moment, c'était juste sortie comme çà, parce qu'elle en avait eut envie, que le moment paraissait tout à fait opportun.

Sans répondre, Eli bascula légèrement en arrière prenant appuie sur ses coudes, avant de prendre une grande respiration, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait respirer.

_-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure quand tu disais que je me renferme dès que quelqu'un tente d'entrer dans ma carapace, et tu aurais surement raison si tu me disais que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon pour moi d'aller mieux, mais tu ne me connais pas Edward, tu ne peux pas affirmer, sous prétexte que tu sors avec ma sœur, que tu me connais._

Eli fit une pause un petit moment, elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward pense que c'était un règlement de compte, non, elle voulait seulement lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faudrait surement du temps avant d'autoriser de nouveau quelqu'un à être proche d'elle.

Edward lui, ne disait rien, il écoutait, tentant de traduire ce qu'Eli voulait lui faire comprendre en disant cela. Il savait qu'elle était compliquée, mais cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et son passé avait du accentué certains traits de caractère qu'elle avait déjà à l'origine, comme la solitude.

_-Je sais parfaitement que tu me trouves immature et énervante, mais cela ne m'amuse pas plus que toi de réagir comme cela, car en fin de compte, je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Certains événements que j'ai pu vivre font que je suis méfiante, pour me protéger je réagis au quart de tour. Alors si vraiment tu veux un jour percer ma carapace, il faudra que tu sois patient Edward. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le moment…_

Les efforts d'Eli étaient touchants et impressionnant, en quasiment une soirée, elle s'était beaucoup plus ouverte et surtout paraissait plus calme, plus apaisée. Mêmes ses yeux reflétaient moins cette douleur qui avait tendance à apparaitre à chaque fois que l'on croisait son regard, mais Edward était frustré. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées d'Eli pour enfin savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit si méfiante, mais aussi frustré que la jeune femme ne se soit pas totalement ouverte à lui. Il se trouvait exigeant et impatient envers Eli, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle et de découvrir enfin la véritable personne qu'elle cache sous tant de mauvaiseté et de froideur.

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche d'Edward, il se contenta seulement de poser son regard dans le sien et de poser sa main si pâle sur celle d'Eli. La couleur entre leur deux peaux étaient si contrastés, que l'on avait l'impression qu'Eli était tout bronzée. Edward ne se doutait pas que ce simple geste éveilla chez Eli une multitude de sentiments aussi contradictoire les uns que les autres. Son premier réflexe aurait été de retirer sa main mais une partie d'elle lui asséna de ne pas bouger, de profiter de ce petit moment de tendresse, que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas mal, qu'elle ne trahissait pas Bella. Edward et elle étaient de simples amis, et ce geste ne prouvait rien d'autre que la sollicitude que pouvait avoir Edward pour elle. Toute crainte et culpabilité que pouvait ressentir Eli s'envola, elle se permit même de refermer ses doigts sur sa main glaciale, toujours sans un mot. Elle se sentait bien, pourtant la situation était simple, mais cela lui suffisait amplement.

Pourtant, ce petit moment se brisa bien trop rapidement aux yeux d'Eli puisqu'Edward lui lâcha la main après quelques minutes avant de dire.

_-Je vais retourner auprès de Bella. Je suis content d'avoir parlé avec toi._

Eli sourit avant qu'Edward disparaisse, surement déjà aux cotés de Bella. C'était à son tour d'avoir l'impression que le vampire cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi s'enfuyait-il à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ici ? Question qu'elle lui poserait surement la prochaine fois.

Se disant qu'il était temps de rentrer, Eli retourna dans sa chambre, jeta un œil à son réveil avant de se dire qu'il était pour elle aussi d'aller sombrer dans le monde des rêves, chose qu'elle fit presque aussi rapidement que sa sœur.

De jour en jour, Eli devint de plus en plus chaleureuse. La froide et arrogante Eli disparaissait, elle parlait avec tout le monde, elle devint même plutôt populaire auprès de ses camarades de classe, ce qui en étonna plus d'un, Eli la première, mais cela lui plaisait de ne plus être la nouvelle qui ne parlait à personne. Les garçons la draguaient, les filles l'enviaient, et elle se moquait de tout cela. Pour elle, le plus important était de se sentir mieux, bien sur, il lui arrivait d'être encore cinglante et de mauvaise humeur, mais la plupart du temps, elle reste souriante et plutôt gentille.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, la jeune demoiselle était de très bonne humeur puisqu'elle avait appris le matin même qu'elle aurait la maison pour elle seule durant toute la soirée. Charlie étant chez les Black et Bella passant la nuit chez les Cullen, Eli s'était préparée une petite soirée détente : bain, bougie, plateau télé et DVD, elle allait pouvoir profiter de l'écran plat de son père sans qu'il ne râle parce qu'elle regarde autre chose que du base-ball.

Satisfaite, bien que ce ne soit qu'une soirée, donc quelques heures, Eli était souriante, personne ne l'avait vu sourire de la sorte depuis un long moment. Elle arpentait les couloirs avec un visage pensif et heureux, elle irradiait de bonheur, ce qui surprit Bella lorsqu'elle croisa sa sœur. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'Eli pouvait être aussi heureuse, aussi libérée et qu'elle se soit enfin habituée à la vie à Forks.

Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un sourire était apparu sur son visage. La bonne humeur d'Eli était communicative, Bella aurait d'ailleurs aimé dire quelques mots à sa sœur, mais les deux étaient attendus en cours et elles étaient déjà très en retard.

Les deux sœurs s'ennuyèrent autant l'une que l'autre en cours. La plus jeune des sœurs attendaient patiemment que la journée se finisse pour aller retrouver Edward. Ce dernier était partie chasser avec le reste de la famille Cullen, ils prenaient leurs précautions, sachant que Bella allait passer la nuit chez eux. Cela devenait un vrai supplice pour elle, être loin d'Edward n'était jamais facile, heureusement pour elle qu'Eli était dans le même lycée qu'elle…

Pendant ce temps, la plus âgée ne cessait de penser à sa soirée, elle allait être enfin seule et au calme, aucun vampire dans le coin, rien qu'elle et son canard en plastique. Pour faire passer le temps, elle griffonnait, dessinait sur le bord de ses feuilles des formes étranges, qui ne représentaient rien en particulier. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre à faire pour passer le temps, de plus, à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur sa montre, elle avait l'impression que les aiguilles tournaient au ralentit, comme si le temps et l'ennuie se liguaient contre elle pour qu'elle passe deux heures atroces.

Lorsqu'enfin l'heure sonna, Eli fut l'une des premières à sortir du lycée, se dirigeant à grands pas chez elle. La solitude d'une soirée ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, elle en serait encore plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les retrouvailles avec Jacob et le fait que Sébastien ne soit pas réapparut depuis un moment jouait beaucoup sur son humeur. En ce moment, elle se sentait vraiment bien, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour être vraiment heureuse, un petit copain. En effet, Eli ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de se faire câliner, d'être proche de quelqu'un mais personne à Forks ne l'intéressait, non pas qu'elle se pensait supérieur aux autres, seulement, elle était vraiment difficile, surtout dans le choix des personnes qu'elle laisse approcher d'elle ou non, il faudrait donc un garçon parfait pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse…

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle ferma la porte de la maison à clé, histoire d'être tranquille, et surtout dérangée par personne, puis monta les escaliers jusque sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, le cœur léger, près à profiter d'un moment de détente totale. Pendant que l'eau coulait, Eli passa un long moment à se brosser les cheveux tout en se regardant. Pour une fois, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir ne la dégoutait pas, elle lui plaisait même et c'était comme un soulagement, comme une bouffée d'air qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Le clapotis de l'eau qui coulait, remplissait la pièce d'un amusant qui donnait l'impression à la brunette la sensation de se retrouver en enfance, lorsque sa mère faisait couler le bain pour Bella et elle.

Elle se rappelait très bien tous ces moments de complicité entre les femmes Swan, le rire cristallin de sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'arrosait et ses crises parce que sa petite sœur la faisait couler…

Ce souvenir heureux de sa mère lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais presque aussitôt, Eli se figea. La salle de bain était devenue silencieuse, l'eau ne coulait plus alors qu'elle était encore en train de se brosser les cheveux. Sans se retourner, juste en lançant un regard dans le miroir, les craintes d'Eli se confirmèrent.

Elle se retourna vivement, croisant ainsi le regard sombre de Sébastien. Il prit immédiatement la parole, ne laissant pas le temps à Eli de régir.

_-Hum…toujours aussi appétissante Elizabeth…_

Eli fut étonnée que le vampire ne lui ait pas déjà sauté au cou pour se nourrir de son sang comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais elle comprit assez rapidement pourquoi.

_-J'ai une petite surprise pour toi ma belle_, dit-il en sortant un objet de sa poche.

C'était un portable, le portable de Bella, Eli le reconnut grâce aux différents stickers que sa sœur avait collés dessus. Sébastien laissa tomber le téléphone dans la baignoire avant de reprendre.

_-Il n'arrête pas de sonner, et le nom d'Edward s'affiche. Il doit s'inquiéter vu que sa chère et tendre ne répond pas et qu'il n'est pas encore revenue de sa chasse. Ahh… les pauvres végétariens… tellement esclaves de leur soif. Mais cela m'arrange puisque maintenant, vous êtes seules !_

Les pensées d'Eli étaient toutes tournées vers Bella, s'il avait eut son portable, cela voulait dire qu'il la détenait, mais où ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sébastien dit :

_-Ta sœur attend sagement dans la salle de sport du lycée._

Sa phrase ne fut même pas terminée qu'Eli se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, mais Sébastien l'en empêcha en lui assénant une violent gifle. Sur le coup de la puissance surhumaine du vampire, Eli décolla littéralement du sol pour aller atterrir dans la baignoire pleine d'eau, éclaboussant ainsi toute la pièce.

Sébastien ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier l'état d'Eli, sortit de la salle de bain dans un petit ricanement avant de retourner au lycée de Forks, son plan allait marcher à merveilles…

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Pas trop déçus?**

**Je veux tout savoir ^^  
**


End file.
